The Partial Digidestined
by takari-critic2001
Summary: I've been wondering, what would it be like if a Digidestined didn't have a Digimon partner? Well, here's one who doesn't.
1. Default Chapter

How many times do I have to tell you to stop going through my things and leave me to my privacy

Here's part one of my fan fiction for Digimon. Keep in mind, this is my first fan fic, and I might not be too good. I wrote a dilemma in which a person has a Digivice and crest, but no Digimon. How does that work? It usually doesn't, but have fun anyway! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the settings, or the plots of this story. All real credit goes to the writers of Fox Kids. (God bless 'em)

The Partial Digidestined

By takari-critic2001

I woke up in a bunk at the Heighten View Terrance Orphanage. It was seven o'clock. I didn't have much to do, so I decided to watch a little TV. My name is Skiesha Velca. Everyone calls me Sky. If you're wondering if you may have seen me, I have a basic hairstyle, but black hair with two silver streaks dividing my hair into five streaks, and a ponytail in the back. I usually wear shorts and a black tee shirt, with a gray button-down jacket, which is always unbuttoned. In my opinion, I look _so_ cool.

I flipped on the news, quietly, because everyone else was asleep. The announcer started a new story.

" Weather officials are still puzzled about the ongoing unusual weather patterns. Earlier today, there was a flood in the Sahara desert, a heat wave in Moscow, and freezing temperatures in Mexico. Researchers are still investigating this phenomenon. Stay tuned for more details. In other news," I switched the TV off. That is weird. I looked around the room. The others are around 7 or 8 years old. I'm the oldest here. A kid named Tommy woke up.

" Hi, Sky. How're things today?" he asked.

" Well, the weather is still on the fritz, but other than that, it should be a slow day. I'm going out for a jog." I got on my supplies for the day, which is pretty much my steel boe I got at a garage sale, some food and money, and a first aid kit for emergencies. After that I set off.

After a while, I wound up at the footbridge. I caught a glimpse of some weird cat and heard a very weird elephant coming. I immediately took cover, and I watched as a few kids and some bird-like monster nearby got larger and fought the elephant. The large bird shot out energy, and the elephant disappeared. Next, the bird turned into a small pink thing, and a fairly attractive girl caught it.

They started to leave for the subway. Now something interested me about these kids, so I followed. It's not everyday you meet a bunch of children with monsters as friends. We came to the subway station, and they got their tickets. I caught a glimpse and found where they were going, and I bought a similar ticket.

I got on the train with the kids just as it was leaving. Where I discovered the monsters could talk. The attractive girl's pink thing yelled at a baby when the child was trying to pull it's 'hair' out, but the attractive girl and her friends were able to convince the other people that it was a puppet sold at the store nearby, but I knew better.

Everyone left except for me, and I kept a close eye on them. Eventually, they dozed off and I still kept watch, until they woke up and realized that slept through their stop. 

Keeping up with them was hard enough in the subway, but I got ahead of them as they went into a fast food joint. I tried looking normal and ordered a small drink and fries. A few of them saw me and started to converse. They were missing two, because I saw seven earlier, and now there are only five with their monsters. After the missing two caught up with them, the one with the dumb haircut approached me.

" Hey, kid. I've seen you around lately, and we were…"

" And you're bound to see a lot more of me. It's not every day I bunch into kids traveling with pint-sized monsters." The rest got involved by now. " You really expect me to believe that flower is a toy? Really. Just let me know when you find the monster with the red cloak, okay?"

" Why that Digi-, er, monster?" Dumb-hair asked.

" Four years ago, that monster killed my parents." I replied. 

The short one whispered something to Dumb-hair. He asked, " Say, what's your name?"

" I'm Sky."

" Well, Sky, do you have one of these?" he asked, holding out a peculiar device.

" Can't say that I have."

" Well, it was a long shot." The short one said. The others left except the really attractive one holding the talking flower.

" I'm sorry about your parents, Sky."

" That's okay. Heighten View Terrance Orphanage isn't that bad a place, you should drop by sometime." The tall blonde boy called for her.

" Sora, come on!"

" See you, Sky."

" See you. Sora, is it?" she nodded and left. I think I'm going to like this Sora. After I lost them, I decided to go back home to the orphanage.

After a while, when I couldn't stand the indoors anymore, I snuck out and went to the waterfront, my thinking spot. The short one I saw with the large bug before ran by, looking for something.

" Hey kid, where's your beetle?"

" Not now, Sky, I'm busy." And he kept on running. I went after him.

" You know, you shouldn't blow a guy off like that. Now what're you doing?" I asked.

" I'm looking for the eighth Digidestined." He replied.

" The eighth Digi what?" I asked.

" The eighth Digidestined. You wouldn't understand." He said.

" Well maybe I would if someone explained it to me." Just then, a weird bat-monster popped out of the sky.

" What are you doing here?" the beetle kid and the bat said at the same time.

" The other one will have to wait." The bat said and dove at the short kid, talons bared. I pulled out my steel boe.

" Batter's up!" I yelled and batted the monster square in the face.

" Ouch!" He grunted. Just then, the weird device that the kid was holding and the tag the bat had stopped blinking.

" Darn it, I lost the signal." The kid said, disappointed.

" We'll finish this later." The bat said and flew off.

" Oh, well. Better get home." The kid said and started to go home. I stood in his way.

" Not so fast, beetle boy. First you're going to explain what the heck is going on around here." I said.

" Come on." He sighed. We caught up with a bigger bug then before, which really freaked me out, but we hopped on and started to fly off to his house.

" We are called the Digidestines. There are presently seven of us." He began. " I'm Izzy Izumi. There's also Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida and his little brother TK Takaishi, Joe Kido, Sora Takenouchi, and Mimi Tachikawa. We all have a partner called a Digimon. And they are always changing shapes, or Digivolving. Right now, the beetle you saw before Digivolved into this Digimon, named Kabuterimon."

" Pleased to meet you." Kabuterimon said.

"We are currently trying to find another Digidestined, but an evil Digimon named Myotismon is also looking for him so he can destroy him." Izzy explained.

" I'd hate to be that kid." I said.

" Anyway, I've deduced that the Digidestined is indeed in Heighten View Terrance. But my advice to you, Sky, is to stay out of all of our ways, and we'll be able to work better."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll probably get that a lot. By the way, I'm getting off here." I said and jumped off of the bug's head. At at least thirty feet above the ground.

" No, wait!" Izzy said. I fell into a tree, grabbed a branch, and swung down, unhurt. A little move I've been working on. Izzy looked confused as he flew away. I walked across the street to the orphanage, snuck in, and went to sleep. I felt that tomorrow is going to be a big day.

I woke up and decided to do some sight seeing, so I went to the tower. Sora and the one called Mimi came up a little after I arrived.

" Aah, much better. I knew that they would have air conditioning." Mimi said.

" I should have guessed you had an ulterior motive." Replied Sora. She caught a glimpse of me just as I hid. " Hey, was that Sky?"

Mimi started to say, " Is it just me, or is it getting hotter in hear?"

" Yeah. Let's move closer to the air conditioners." Sora said. The moved closer and it turned of. The crowd started to mumble. Mimi looked at a figure in a large trenchcoat that I didn't acknowledge.

" Look at that guy wearing a coat in this weather, sure is a ugly one, too." Mimi said. What a ditz.

" Quiet, Mimi, he'll hear you." Sora said.

" I don't care if he hears me." Just then the figure turned to them.

" See, I told you he'd hear us!" Sora said. Then the coat burst into flames and revealed one of those Digimon I've heard about.

" Well, that explains the coat." Mimi said as I got out my steel boe. The Digimon fired a " metal fireball" at Mimi and Sora. I jumped in and blocked it with my boe.

" Get out of here, now!" I yelled.

" I knew it!" said Sora. Just then a bird and a plant "Digivolved" to take him on. 

The big cactus grabbed the Digimon and ran away, bursting in flames. What an idiot. The firebird fired some fireballs at him, but it had no effect. The Digimon tackled them outside.

" Birdramon!" Sora yelled.

" So, wait, that bird's your partner?" I asked.

" Yeah, and Togamon is Mimi's" she replied.

" And the guy that they're fighting," I started.

" Skullmeramon. Hey look, it's Tai!" She said. Tai? Oh yeah, Dumb-hair.

Tai's Digimon Digivolved to a really big mechanic dinosaur and flew away and destroyed Skullmeramon. After the battle, Mimi, Sora, Tai, and Izzy came up to me. 

" What were you thinking?" Tai demanded.

" Hey, if you want, the next time a fireball is aimed at your friends, I won't try to stop it."

" You could have been killed!" Izzy said.

" I could have died a lot of times. I'm a survivor. I always pull through."

" I don't have time for this. Stay out of our way, Sky." Tai said.

" You stay out of mine." I replied. Tai and Izzy left. Sora approached.

" Thanks for saving us." She said.

" No prob." 

Mimi came up. " Say, Sky, how did your parents die?"

" Mimi!" Sora said.

" No, it's alright. Not that you'll actually believe me. Four years ago, my family and I were coming home from the movies. We heard on the news that there was a bombing going on, but we didn't believe it. We were about to go under a bridge, when I saw this hovering figure in a dark red cloak. The think said something, swung a stick, and the bridge collapsed on our car. I was fine, but my parents… they didn't survive the night." Sora and Mimi looked at me with pity in their eyes. " Anyway, I've devoted my life to making sure that didn't happen again to anyone I care about."

" That's awful." Sora said.

" Hey, that's life for you. See you around." I said as I left. I stayed at the orphanage until I got bored. I wonder, why am I so involved with these " Digidestines"? And I hate not knowing about these Digimon. Maybe I should talk to Izzy, he seems to know all about it. Or maybe I could use it as an excuse to talk to Sora.

I got on the subway to go to Izzy, and guess who was in here with me, Matt and his brother TK.

" What are you doing here?" demanded Matt. 

" You just happen to be going my way." I replied. We sat down and the train started to move.

" You know, you don't have to take me all the way home." TK said.

" I know, but I want to." Matt replied.

" Matt?" TK asked.

" Yeah?"

" Thanks, Matt." TK said.

" Aw, how cute." The pig with big ears said.

" Patomon!" TK yelled.

" What? We love when you get mushy." Patomon said. Anyway, they got in an argument, and Patomon left the train.

" TK, Patomon left." Matt's Digimon said.

" So what? Who cares?" TK replied.

" I think you do." Matt said. " You better hurry up, the doors are closing." Matt said. I got out, hoping not to get involved.

" Patomon!" TK yelled and rushed out the door. " Where'd he go?"

" Hey, if you want, we can split up and look for him." I implied. What? What am I doing?

" You'd do that?" TK asked.

" Sure." I said. This is ludicrous! What am I doing? Anyway, we split up, looking for Patomon. I walked around wondering what compelled me to get involved.

I was in the park when I found Patomon. " Patomon! Get down here."

" Sky? Why are you here?" He asked.

" TK asked me to find you."

" Really? He's looking for me." He asked.

" Yes, he's very worried. Let's get going." I said. I guess it felt good helping these kids out.

" Oh, TK." He said and flew down with me.

" Now let's go find him." I said. We walked down town, when suddenly there was an explosion.

" Something tells me we found them." I said, and we sprinted towards the explosion. Patomon Digivolved into an angel and flew ahead of me. I caught up just in time to dodge a werewolf that was thrown by a vampire.

" Hi Sky." TK asked.

" I found Patomon, but what is that?" I asked.

" Oh. That's Myotismon. He's the one causing all of this." TK calmly answered as the werewolf and Myotismon fought. Then the angel came and joined the fight. " Angemon!" TK yelled. Myotismon let out a Grisly Wing, and a few stray bats flew at TK and Matt. I swung my boe around and knocked them out of the sky. Myotismon caught a glimpse of me in the act.

" Who's that I wonder?" He said to himself, and looked at a tag. " No reaction. He's no one important." He mumbled and continued with his battle. After Myotismon fled, TK came up to me.

" Thank you for helping." TK said.

" Hey, no prob, little guy." Matt looked stared at me. " There a problem, Matt?"

" Why do you keep helping us?" He asked.

" I don't know. I guess it'll pay off some day." I answered and left. The orphanage is waiting. But that is a very good question. I pondered that while I went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night because of the same nightmare I had since my parents were killed. I got up and looked out the window. Fog. There was a fog surrounding all of Heighten View Terrace. Great, more weather phenomenons. I flipped on the TV, and it went on the fritz. The only station still intact was the news station localized in this town. The news cast is still on that weather thing. Maybe I should go down there and ask a few questions. Tommy woke up and saw the fog while I was watching the news.

" What's that?" Tommy asked.

" Its called fog, Tommy, and it's blocking all communication with everything around Heighten View Terrace. No one knows how it got there." I said. Tommy continued to stare at the fog. I got my supplies and left the orphanage.

I walked down to the lake near the news center. I saw a news van a little ways down. Then I saw the swarm of frog Digimon hopping towards it. I ran to the van pulling out my boe. The frogs pushed over the van while I jump kicked one of them.

" Who dare disturb the Gizamon?" One said in a raspy voice.

" You overgrown toads don't frighten me." I replied. There was about seven of them, barely a challenge. Two of them jumped at me and I batted them down with my boe. I cleared through all of them and they fell down, unconscious. How pitiful. The newscasters came out of the van. I helped one out.

" What are those things?" He asked.

" Overgrown frogs with attitude." I said. " My name's Sky."

" I'm Mr. Ishida." He said. Ishida? That's Matt's last name.

" Excuse me, but are you related to Matt?" I asked.

" Yeah, he's my son."

" Tell him I said hi." I said. The news cast thanked me and I was off. I left for home and got a really funny feeling that something bad is going to happen. 

I awoke to screams. I quickly got dressed and got my supplies. I took out my steel boe and got ready to beat on whatever was coming at us. Just then a herd of ghosts crashed down the door to the orphanage. The children screamed and ran to the other side of the room.

" Get all of them!" a ghost said. I slammed down on his head.

" These kids aren't going anywhere." I said. There is about ten of them. Not that threatening. The lead spirit was rubbing his head.

" Get them!" he ordered. They all charged me, and one by one, they all fell. But more kept coming. Where are all of them coming from?

Eventually, I chased off the last one. " We should be okay now." I said.

" Guess again." A ghostly voice said behind me. I turned around, and a strangely familiar, bigger ghost with a sickle. " Shadow Scythe!" he shouted and swung his sickle. I blocked it with my boe, carefully not to hit the actual blade. I was too involved with my battle, I didn't notice the ghosts taking away the other orphans.

" Sky, Help!" Tommy yelled as one carried him away.

" Tommy!" I shouted as I turned my head.

" Bad move Sky." The larger ghost said. How'd he know my name? He hit me with the flat side of the blade. " Shadow Chain!" his chain wrapped my hands behind my back and he shoved me to the ground. Although I did manage to put my boe back in it's sheath.

The ghosts marched us down to the convention center and put us in line with the other children with a captured cat, the one I saw before, in front. The cat went through the line, denying that any of them was the eighth Digidestined. How could she know? Eventually, she got to me.

" Surely this one is the Digidestined." My captor demanded.

" No, it's not him." The cat said.

" A waste of efforts, heh, ghost?" I said.

" My name is Phantomon!" He yelled and swung his sickle. I dropped down, got the chains in front of me and his Shadow Scythe cut the chains. I quickly got out my boe and prepared for battle.

" Phantomon, don't waste you're time with this pipsqueak." Myotismon said. Phantomon set aside his sickle and Myotismon examined me. " I've seen you before." He said.

" You most definitely had, Myotismon." I said.

" Of course! You're that cretin that helped the Digidestines! Phantomon, make an example of him out back."

" With pleasure." He said.

I prepared my boe for attack. " Easier said than done." I said. Then, Myotismon grabbed an orphan. It was Tommy.

" Go willingly or the child gets it." Myotismon warned. I gave him the evil eye. Phantomon lead me towards the back of the lot and we ran into the band of rebels, including Sora, with a repetitive playing of a " Bakemon, lose your power" recording. Amazingly, the " Bakemon" actually were losing their power. Phantomon slashed it and I slammed down on his back.

" Don't you know to keep your eye on the opponent?" I asked. He was dazed. " Sora, get these people out of here!" Sora ran, met up with Biyomon and her mom, while I distracted Phantomon. In the background Togamon and a black dinosaur were fighting.

To make a long story short Togamon Digivolved into something referred to as " Lilymon", Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon and helped me battle Phantomon, and Myotismon is now battling Lilymon. Sora and her mother started to argue.

" No, mama, I won't leave you!" Sora yelled.

" You have to Sora!" Her mother responded.

" She's right, Sora, take you're bird and get out! I'll take out Phantomon." I said. Sora hopped on Birdramon.

" I'll come back for you, mama!" Sora yelled. Myotismon just attacked Lilymon with his " Nightmare Syndrome" and Lilymon fell to the ground. Birdramon grabbed the Digimon and flew off.

" I wonder where they're going?" Phantomon said. He knocked me aside and flew off after them. " You're worthless."

" I'm not worthless! Get back here! I'm not through with you, Phantomon! Come back here! Coward!" I yelled at him. Why was I so ticked? It's nothing personal. Or is it?

I fought my way through a herd of Bakemon, and raced towards the TV station. I arrived about fifteen minutes later. Recap: Joe, TK, along with their Digimon, and "Wizardmon" just arrived, so did Tai and Mimi, and Phantomon has Kari, Tai's little sister, and the eighth Digidestined. Glad it's not me.

" What are you doing here?" Tai demanded.

" I have some unfinished business with Phantomon." I replied.

" You're in way over your head." Tai said.

" I can handle anything out of the woodworks. Now where is Phantomon?" I asked.

" He's got her." Matt said.

" Got who?" I asked.

" Kari. The eighth Digidestined." Matt said.

" You mean this is all about Tai's little sister?" I asked. Just then Myotismon flew above with the captive cat, I assume Kari's Digimon.

" It's Myotismon!" Sora exclaimed.

" Let's go!" Tai ordered. The group, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Joe, TK, Mimi, Mr. Ishida, Wizardmon, and me raced towards Kari and Myotismon. Wizardmon tripped on the way up.

" Hey, you alright?" Mr. Ishida asked.

" Yeah, we Digimon heal fast." He replied. Matt's dad and me helped him up and continued up the stairs. We reached the top where Phantomon and Myotismon were starting to fly off with Kari and Gatomon, the cat.

" Let go of my sister you freak!" Tai demanded. Myotismon and Phantomon started to float away with Gatomon. I tackled Phantomon before he got to high while the others ran outside to take on Myotismon.

" Where do you think you're going?" I asked rhetorically.

" I defeated you before and I can do it again." The Digimon stated. " Shadow Scythe!" he swung the sickle and I jumped over it. I slammed my boe down and he blocked it. Then he uppercut me, and my boe went flying. He hit me with the butt end of the sickle and I went down.

" What a pathetic display. Now I can finally can complete what I began four years ago." Said Phantomon

" What?!" _FLASHBACK_

A small family of two parents and a child are riding in a car. The radio is on. The music stops for a special bulletin.

" This just in, a terrorist group is bombing the area of Heighten View Terrace. Civilians are urged to find shelter."

" A bombing. Yeah right. This station cracks me up." The father said. The car is just about to pass under a bridge. A hovering figure is next to it under a light pole. It's Phantomon.

" Mommy, there's a man floating over there." The toddler said.

" Sky, don't let your imagination get away from you." The mother said. Phantomon yells out.

" Shadow Scythe!" his sickle comes down on the bridge and it collapses on the car. Screams are heard and then silenced. _END FLASHBACK _" It was you!" I yelled.

" Very good, Sky. Now it's time to meet your parents. Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon swung down and I rolled aside. I kicked him hard and he released the sickle. I pulled the sickle out of the ground and faced Phantomon.

" This is for my father!" I yelled as I deeply cut Phantomon. " My mother!" Another bad cut. " And this is for me." I said. The final cut caused Phantomon to dematerialize. I stayed in the slash pose. Then I looked outside.

Gatomon just got reunited with Kari. " Ah, finally together, for the last time!" Myotismon mocked.

" Hey, vampire breath! You're down a trooper." I said, entering spinning Phantomon's sickle. Myotismon didn't look too happy.

" What? No! I must destroy the Digidestined! Grisly Wing!" Myotismon yelled. A wave of energy and bats flew towards Gatomon and Kari. Wizardmon stepped in front of the blast.

" Wizardmon!" Gatomon yelled and rushed to his side. Well, that just did it. I tackled Myotismon. While the Digidestines were watching Wizardmon's goodbye speech, Myotismon and me were neck and neck. Even with Phantomon's scythe, this vampire is kicking my butt.

" No! Wizardmoooooon!" Kari yelled. Then her "crest" started glowing. And I mean _glowing_.

" No! Not her too!" Myotismon said and tossed me back. I stumbled back into Sora.

" You're crazy." She said.

" Hey, crazy works." I replied. Gatomon just Digivolved into Angewomon, and started to converse with Myotismon.

" Heaven's Charge!" Angewomon said and a circle of power formed over her head.

" Everyone give your power to Angewomon!" Tai yelled. Suddenly, there was energy flying all over the place. A Giga Blaster, a Wolf Claw, a Wing Blade, a Hand of Fate, a Flower Cannon, a Vulcan's Hammer, a Horn Buster, and a Shadow Scythe, all aimed towards the Heaven's Charge. I'm getting good at identifying these things. Angewomon fired a Celestial Arrow at Myotismon and it went through him. He dematerialized. We got to the ground when TK looked up at the sky.

" Hey, if Myotismon's gone, how come the sky is still filled with fog?" he asked.

" Do you think that we didn't really destroy Myotismon? That we only made him stronger?" Sora asked. Tai kicked Myotismon's mask.

" Ugh! You mean we did all that work for nothing?" Tai asked angrily. A beeping sound came from Izzy's computer.

" It's an E-mail from Geni!" Izzy said.

" Geni?" I asked. An old man appeared on his screen.

" Hello, kids. I'm guessing you thought you've beaten Myotismon, but you haven't yet." A groan came from all of us. A carving in stone appeared on screen. " This may look like a graham cracker, but it is actually an ancient prophecy that I have translated. It says: 'And the sky will darken with the wings of the departed, and the fallen will chant the name of the dead king. And at the hour of the beast, he will reveal himself as the beast. Then, angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of the ones they were sent to protect, and a miracle will happen. Please always recycle.' I don't get the recycling part, but this clearly states Myotismon isn't through."

" I understand most of it, but what's the hour of the beast?" Tai asked.

" Six, six, six." Mr. Ishida said.

" Huh?"

" Six seconds past six o'clock and six minutes." He explained further. Tai looked at his Digivice in watch mode. It's now six o'clock.

" We don't have much time!" Tai said. Overhead, Myotismon's bats flew over.

" And the sky will darken with the wings of the departed…" Izzy said. Joe got on the phone.

" Jim, how are the adults?" Joe asked. Jim, Joe's older brother, is at the bus convention center taking care of all the parents who were hypnotized by Demidevimon.

" They're still breathing, and their pulses are normal, but they're sort of in a coma." He replied.

" We better get over there." Matt said, we all got in the news van and got going.

" Hey, where'd Snimon and Tuskmon go?" Sora wondered.

" We'd better get going, too. In the final battle, we're going to be needed." I said.

" What do you mean ' we'?" Joe asked. " The Digidestines will be needed."

" Yeah. You guys sure did well against Phantomon. No, wait, that was me." I said.

" Don't let it get to you, Sky." Joe said.

" You don't have to worry about that." I said.

" What do you mean?" Joe asked.

" You know that one was the Digimon that killed my parents?" I asked.

" Oh, no. I'm so sorry, Sky." Sora said. Joe looked shocked.

" I'm just glad I finally got him." I said. We arrived at the convention center and we got out to see all of the adults lying in rows on the floor.

" Mama!" Sora exclaimed and ran to her mother. " Mom, speak to me!" Sora said. Just then she got up. " Mama!"

" Myotismon, lord and master." She started chanting. All the other adults started, too.

" Myotismon, lord and master," they all droned.

" And the fallen will chant the name of the dead king." I said, examining the lot of people.

" Quick, what time is it?" I asked. We looked at the clock at the wall. Six and six minutes. Six, six, one. Six, six, two. Six, six, three. The ground started to rumble. Six, six, four. Six, six, five.

" Get down!" I yelled. Six, six, six. Venommyotismon grew to the size of a sky scrapper.

" How are we supposed to beat that?" Sora asked.

" I've got a plan. Patomon come with me." Gatomon said.

" We want to come, too!" Biyomon said.

" Nuh-uh. If my plan fails, you have take over. Besides you have to stay with the adults." Gatomon reasoned. Kari, TK, and their Digimon went towards the monster.

" Do you think that the parents will be okay, Sky?" Sora asked.

" I have full confidence that they're going to succeed." I said. Venommyotismon started to blast random spots on the ground. " In the mean time, we better evacuate this building." We pushed all the adults out of the building. In the distance, Angemon and Angewomon were shooting arrows and spears at Matt and Tai. Just then, Gabumon and Agumon warped Digivolved to the mega level. We all watched in amazement.

" Sora, you better go." I said. The battle raged on. Everyone's crests shot out energy that tied Venommyotismon down wile the Digimon attacked. Then finally, Venommyotismon was destroyed. We all gathered at the bottom of the ruins.

" Yeah! We did it! We did it!" Tai and Koromon were saying.

" Hey look, a stray Digimon." Sora said to the Salamon.

" Hey, don't you recognize me? I'm Salamon, the rookie form of Gatomon. So I used up a little too much energy in that battle." Salamon said. I looked up at the sky. The fog was gone, but a strange land was up there in stripes.

" Hey, guys, what's that up there?" I asked. We all pondered that question.

" Wait a minute! Tai, use your telescope to look at that mountain." Izzy said and pointed.

" What mountain?" Tai said, getting out his telescope.

" That one right there!" Izzy repeated. Tai aimed his telescope at the mountain.

" It looks like Infinity Mountain!" Tai said. The Digidestines all gasped.

" You mean that's where you come from, Salamon?" Kari asked.

" Yes, but its really a bit more right side up." Salamon answered. I looked up in amazement. A large beetle was flying down.

" Uh, guys? What's that large beetle doing up there?" I asked.

" It's Kuwagamon!" Izzy exclaimed. Tentomon Digivolved into Kabuterimon, and Biyomon Digivolved into Birdramon to battle the beetle. An Electro Shocker was fired and phased right through Kuwagamon.

" Birdramon, be careful, I don't think he's really here." Kabuterimon warned. Just then, a plane passed through a strip of the digital world, and its wing turned to stone.

" Birdramon! Help those people!" Sora shouted. Birdramon tried to slow it down but needed to Digivolve to Garudomon to do it in the end. After Kuwagamon flew off, and the plane was safe, Yokomon came in. " Good job, Yokomon." Sora complemented. 

" Hey, here's a E-mail from Geni!" Izzy said.

" Hello again, kids. I bet you were thinking that beating Myotismon was the last enemy you had to encounter, but that's not entirely true. The Digital world is worse than before. You have to get here right away!" Geni said.

" The Digi World has only gotten worse?!" Tai said.

" Yeah, we left the Digi World in such a mess, although we were only here for a few days, it's been years and years in there getting worse." Koromon explained. 

" Well, how are we supposed to get there now?" Tai wondered.

" Well, the first time, our Digivices brought us there." Izzy said.

" Then that's it. Everyone hold out your Digivices!" Tai ordered. " We're going back to the Digi World!" Everyone held out their Digivices, and a huge light beam shined down on them. They all said their good-byes to their parents and started to rise in the light.

" Here we go!" Tai said.

" Not without me, you don't." I said and ran up to the light and used my boe to pole vault up to the others, then when I started to rise, I put it back into its sheath.

" Sky! What do you think you're doing?" Sora asked.

" Hey, it's my world, too. And I want a part in helping to save it!" I explained.

" I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Sky." Tai said.

" We'll talk when we get to the Digi World, okay?" I said as we transferred into bits of computer data. Digi World, here I come.

Well, there it is. The next section's up, but how is it so far? 

takari-critic2001, signing off… for the moment.


	2. The Partial Digidestined, Part Two

Sky's Story II

Okay this my second part fanfiction for Digimon from the first episode of the Eighth Digidestined Saga. I know I'm not that good yet, but, hey, I'm getting better at writing these things! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the settings, or the plots of this story. All real credit goes to the writers of Fox Kids. (God bless 'em)

The Partial Digidestined, Part II

By takari-critic2001

Wow. I'm not used to waking up on a ground consisting of bits of data. The other Digidestines and the Digimon were scattered around. Eventually, they all woke up.

" Did everyone get here okay?" Tai asked.

" Yeah." We all said individually.

" Now, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tai demanded.

" Shh!" Gommamon said. " I hear something." Joe stood in some high grass next to a ledge.

" What? Where?" Joe asked. Just then, a little pink blur passed buy Joe and knocked him over the ledge. " Woah!" 

The others Digivolved to their most familiar forms to fight the unknown foe, and I got out my steel boe.

" Stop!" Mimi yelled, and went over to the cowering pink mass in the grass. " You can come out, we're not going to hurt you." The pink mouse came out.

" Chumon?" Mimi asked

" Mimi? Mimi! It's nice to see a familiar face." Chumon said.

" Hey, hello? Anyone forgetting, I'm hanging by my hands on the side of this cliff!" Joe yelled.

" Sorry, Joe." I said. Tai, Matt, and I helped him up.

" Chumon, what happened to Sukamon? You two were inseparable." Mimi asked.

" It was awful. When you left, the Digiworld started changing. There were massive earthquakes, and Sukamon couldn't outrun them, and he fell down a crevice. I went down here as soon as it settled to find him." Chumon explained.

" Well, what happened to the digital world?" Tai asked.

" These four Mega-level Digimon warped File Island into Spiral Mountain, who call themselves the Dark Masters." Chumon said. All of the sudden, the ground started to rumble. " It's them! It's the Dark Masters! We got to get out of here!" Chumon cried. We all ran and the ground erupted, revealing a very large serpent.

" Who's that!?" I yelled.

" I am Metalseadramon. My River of Power obliterates my enemies." He said. Everyone went champion, but did little against the serpent. " River of Power!" A large beam came from his snout and blasted the ground. The ground erupted and we fell to another level, unconscious. 

I awoke to Angemon's scream as a large metal Digimon blasted him with two powerful blasts. The Digimon analyzer identified him as Machinedramon. Great. Tai ordered all the Digimon to Digivolve into their ultimate forms to fight the Mega. (Except Angemon, who was reverted back to Patomon) 

" Giga Cannon" Machinedramon said, and two extremely large energy beams struck the Ultimates, then the ground, causing it to cave in.

We started to fall again, but stopped in midair. " Hey, is everyone okay?" I asked. Weregarurumon and Garudomon were fighting not to far from me.

" Can't you guys cool it?" Matt asked.

" Hey, guys, this is no time to be fighting each other!" Sora said.

" We can't help it! Our bodies are doing it themselves!" The wolf said.

" Someone's controlling us!" Garudomon explained. A small figure laughed at us on a ledge. I looked at my arm. _Strings?_

" It appears we are being controlled through the next Dark Master." Izzy said, watching his fingers moved without his control.

" Heh heh heh heh!" The figure laughed.

" I assume it's him."

" Very good, I'll punch myself up on your Digimon analyzer." He said. The Puppetmon file came up. " Puppet pummel!" Puppetmon said and his hammer shot out spheres of energy, knocking everyone back to their Rookie or In-Training forms.

I took out my hunting knife and grabbed a nearby ledge. I pushed off, and went around the others. I tilted myself sideways, and ran along the wall, so all the strings tangled into one big one. I propelled towards it and lifted my knife.

" Hey! What are you doing?" Puppetmon demanded.

" Getting us out of here." I said, and cut the mass of strings. And we fell some more.

We finally ended up in a large arena. " Woah, is everyone okay?" Matt asked.

" The Digimon seem a bit tiered." I said.

" Thanks for saving our necks back there." Joe said.

" Don't mention it." I replied.

" Not that it will help you now." A voice said. We all looked at an upcoming clown.

" Hey! It's a clown!" TK said.

" And I'm here to tell a story." The clown said. He took out a diagram with pictures and told this really bogus story on how these Digidestines and a stray orphan got in the way of some other people's plan and got destroyed.

" That wasn't a very good story." TK said.

" Well too bad, cause it's a true one!" The clown said, and he ripped apart revealing another, scarier clown by the name of Piedmon. 

" Agumon! Gabumon! Warp Digivolve!" Tai ordered. The Rookies turned into Megas to battle the clown. And the clown wiped the floor with them. " How can he be stronger than two Megas combined?" Tai asked.

" Foolish child. Two inexperienced Megas can't win against us." Piedmon said. The ground erupted, revealing all of the Dark Masters. " Now who will be the first one to perish?"

" Waaaaaah! I don't want to die! I never asked to go to summer camp! I just want to go home, back to my house, and bed, and forget this entire thing!" Mimi cried.

" Your whining annoys me, you shall die first!" Piedmon said, and flicked a dagger at Mimi. Chumon jumped out of her arms and took the dagger. Crazy mouse.

" Chumon!" Mimi cried. " Chumon, speak to me."

" Mimi. Save our world. You can do it. Do it for Sukamon." Chumon said, and dematerialized.

" Chumooooon!" Mimi cried. 

" Chumon was a fool. Who's next?"

" Pixie bomb, seek and destroy!" A high-pitched voice cried out. A winged bomb hit Piedmon, and a little pink puffball with wings, holding a spear flew in front of us.

" Pixiemon!" Tai said. Pixiemon formed a force field around us, protecting us from the various attacks used against us." You used the barrier to conceal yourself. Good job, but you said we could save this world if all eight of us are together. How come it's not happening?"

" It is true that all of you combined will be triumphant, but something else also needs to happen! You Digidestines must save our world. I'll distract them long enough for you to escape!" Pixiemon said.

" Pixiemon, no!" Tai said.

" We have no choice!" Pixiemon said, and threw our force field and face the Dark Masters.

" No! Pixiemon!" Someone yelled. I didn't notice. Our field floated for about three minutes and about twenty-two miles from the coliseum, when there was a huge explosion within the structure.

" Do you think he made it?" TK asked.

" I doubt it, TK. But we can hope." Matt replied. About ten minutes later, we were on this beach, and the force field disintegrated. I looked around.

" So, what do we do first?" I asked.

" Well, it seems that our Digimon aren't powerful enough to attack yet." Izzy speculated.

" What do you mean, not strong enough?!" Tai demanded.

" Woah, take it easy, Tai! I think what he's trying to say is your Digimon, or whatever, need a little more experience in their forms before trying to beat these guys." I said.

" And another thing. You're not even supposed to be here! You're worthless." Tai accused.

" I'm not worthless! I got involved as soon as Phantomon looked at my parents the wrong way!" I replied.

" Sky, listen," Matt said.

" No, you listen! I may not supposed to be here, but I am, so live with it. And as long as you're involved, I am. This is my responsibility to, and I don't need a snot-nosed little-"

" Help! Can somebody help me?" a voice said.

" Keep your bickering for later, guys, someone needs our help." Izzy said. We looked over at a figure in a lifesaver tube. I looked at the shore. A well-placed canoe was waiting.

" Come on." I said and motioned towards the canoe.

" Wait, how do we know it's safe?" Kari asked.

" Someone wants our help, and it's a risk we have to take." Matt explained. We all got in the boat, except the Digimon. I took the oars and started rowing.

" Hang on, we're coming!" Tai said. As soon as we got close enough, the figure appeared to be the top of a shell. The Digimon stood up and growled.

" Aah! It's Shellmon!" Tai said. " The last time, Greymon defeated him but he's to pooped to Digivolve now!" Biyomon and Tentomon flew in closer while Gommamon swam to our aide.

" Super Shocker!" " Spiral Twister!" Their attacks all hit Shellmon. Gommamon jumped into the canoe.

" Marching Fishes!" The seal said, and a herd of assorted fish pushed our boat to the shore as Shellmon sunk down, unconscious.

" See? Our Digimon are powerful enough!" Tai said.

" Maybe, but realize that he was outnumbered and taken by surprise." Izzy said. " It was two on one."

" Oh, we'll just take what we can get." He replied. Gabumon sniffed the air.

" Hey do you small that?" He asked.

" Smell what?" Biyomon asked.

" It's the sweet smell of food! It's coming from over there!" Gabumon said and pointed to a small shed.

" Hooray!" " I'm starved!" " Now that you mention it," " Alright, food!" The assorted creatures said. We started to run to the shed. I, too, was feeling hungry, so I ran with the others. While running, Mimi tripped and fell in the sand. Me, Joe, Palmon, and Gommamon helped her up while the others ran inside.

" Hey wait up!" Joe called, and sprinted to the shed with me in front of him. I smelt something wrong. I stopped and put out my arm to stop Mimi and Joe.

" Sky, What're you doing?" Joe asked.

" Shh, something's wrong." I replied. We were about three yards away from the shed and we see the others inside, unconscious, with a large scorpion hovering over them.

The scorpion left, and we investigated. Mimi and Joe went off to battle the scorpion, and I held my breath and ran in. First, I picked up TK and Kari; they were the lightest, and most vulnerable. Next, their Digimon, including everyone else's, all in one trip. Man, these guys were light. I picked up Izzy and Sora next. I looked down at Sora. She has the face of an angel. But I can't be distracted now. 

I carefully set her down and went in for Tai and Matt. I slummed each one over my shoulders, and came out seeing TK revived, and Mimi and Joe back with their now Ultimate Digimon. They all looked at me with faces of awe.

" Thanks for getting us out of there, Sky." TK said.

" Don't mention it." I replied. They all revived one by one.

" You owe me one." I said to Tai.

" Not that it matters!" Metalseadramon said from behind us. Lilymon tried taking him on while we retreated on Zudomon.

" You're all in my territory and must be destroyed!" A familiar voice said. Metalseadramon burst out of the water and knocked us off Zudomon. We all struggled to keep afloat. " River of Power!" the Mega attacked, sending Zudomon to his rookie state.

Suddenly, a very, scratch that, an _extremely_ large shadow appeared beneath us. A whale broke the surface of the water, and closed his mouth over us.

" Whamon? What are you doing here? You don't want to get involved." Metalseadramon warned, and Whamon went back under and swam with all his might.

" Alright! Whamon! How ya been buddy?" Tai yelled.

" Wait a minute, a large fish just ate us for supper, and you conversing with it?!" I asked.

" This is no fish, it's Whamon, an old friend." Sora replied.

" And all you friends eat you?" I asked.

" I think it's time we brought Sky and Kari up to date." Izzy said. " Where should I begin?"

Well, time went by, and they told me the story of how they became Digidestines. It was amazing what they went through. We were surfing on the surface when we came to an island and I decided to get some fish. Gatomon already slashed some flying ones into sushi.

" Nice job, Gatomon, but watch and learned how it's done." I said and pulled out my boe. I stood meditating for a while, the, a flash of movement, and I threw my boe.

" You missed." Gatomon said. I picked up my boe with three speared fish on the end. They all looked at me in amazement.

" Did I?" I said and everyone laughed. Palmon used her Poison Ivy to catch a fish that put us all to shame, but collapsed under the weight. Gommamon popped out of the water.

" Guys, Metalseadramon is close by!" He said.

" Great. How're we supposed to beat that guy?" Tai asked.

" I've been analyzing that, and it all comes down to Wargreymon." Izzy explained. Wargreymon appeared on his monitor. He panned down and closed in on the weapons on his arms. " These are the Dra-mon destroyers. The are specially used to destroy Dra-type Digimon."

" Alright! Agumon, you're gonna eat them alive!" Tai exclaimed. Inspired by Tai, Agumon ate Palmon's fish whole.

" That's not what I had in mind." Tai remarked.

" It appears Metalseadramon is two hundred miles behind us. We better get a move on. Hop in!" Whamon said, and we dove to the bottom.

" What's happening?" Kari asked.

" It's Metalseadramon and his Divermon!" Whamon replied. Outside in the water, I heard spears being thrown. " Hang on, I'm going to try a maneuver." Whamon said, and released a lot of air bubbles, so the Divermon couldn't aim. I like this Digimon. Whamon sprinted out and we were going down again.

" I got it!" Izzy said, typing on his laptop.

" Got what?" Tai asked, while we gathering around Izzy.

" I've tapped into Whamon's visual file. What we're seeing is what he's seeing." Izumi explained. A deep canyon approached us. " Whamon!"

" Ten steps ahead of you, Izzy." Whamon said, as he dipped further down in the canyon. The pressure was starting to get to us. Some of the kids were holding their ears.

" Hey, Whamon, the pressure's getting kinda rough down here." I said.

" Say no more. Let me equalize it." Whamon said and air released out his blowhole. " Sorry."  
" You're excused." Kari said. A spear passed by Whamon.

" Are they still after us?" Matt asked. Tai punched the wall. " Ugh!"

" Ow!"

" Sorry. I just hate being helpless in here." Tai explained.

" We're not helpless." Whamon said and kept going down. Suddenly, a Divermon's jet collapsed and he floated up.

" Alright! Whamon is built for this kinda pressure, but they aren't!" Tai exclaimed. The others retreated as we continued down the dark gully.

" Don't celebrate yet, Tai. Metalseadramon is coming." Whamon explained. And it has gotten too dark to see.

" We lost visual." Matt said.

" Don't worry, I got it covered." Izzy said. " Kari, come here." Izzy started to whisper to her and she nodded in agreement. She then stood in front of us.

" Tada." She said and held up her whistle from around her neck, took a deep breath, and blew into the whistle. The soundwaves bounced back, revealing a sketch of a cave on Whamon's monitor.

" Whamon, there's a cave up ahead that we can hide in." Izzy said.

" I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Someone was whistling in my ear, but there's a cave up ahead that we can hide in." Whamon said and entered the cave. We saw hundreds of translucent fish light up the cave. Sora, Mimi, and Kari were all amazed.

" How come girls are always attracted to shiny objects?" Matt wondered. Just then, you know who appeared in the cave, and all the fish scattered.

We started to go up, with Metalseadramon on our tails. We eventually got way ahead and broke the surface of the water in a bay. When Whamon got close to the shore, we exited his body and climbed up on to his top. I don't know about the others, but I enjoyed the fresh air. Suddenly, the water exploded and Metalseadramon appeared.

" Agumon!" Tai ordered, and he warped Digivolved into Wargreymon. The other Digidestines' Digimon Digivolved to get the kids off Whamon. I jumped of and swam for shore. I don't need a Digimon to transport me.

" Whamon, get out of here, you're too big of a target!" Tai said.

" I'm not big, just big boned." Whamon replied as he swam of into a herd of Divermon.

" Joe!" I said.

" Right!" He replied. Tai shot a glance at me. Ikkakumon Digivolved to Zudomon and smashed them all with one Vulcan's Hammer. Wargreymon spiraled into Metalseadramon and bounced off.

" Ha, you can not penetrate my Cromedigizoid armor!" He bragged. He snapped at Wargreymon, and Wargreymon ended up in his mouth. After a while underwater, they emerged in the same position. Metalseadramon seized the opportunity to fire at us.

" River of Power!" He said and fired right at us. I jumped in front of the others. Whamon jumped in front of me.

" Whamon!"

" Wargreymon, finish this!" Tai ordered. Wargreymon spiraled into, through, and out of Metalseadramon.

" So much for your Cromedigizoid armor." He stated.

" Whamon, you alright buddy?" I asked. There was a clear hole right through his body.

" Kids, you're our last hope." He said, as the last remains of him floated away. Metalseadramon started to do the same.

" Look, something's happening to the sea!" Sora said. She was right. Surf's up. The entire sea started to dematerialize, just like Metalseadramon.

" I guess without Metalseadramon, this part of Spiral Mountain can't sustain it's self." Izzy theorized. 

" So, now that's he's gone, the Digital world starts to reboot?" I asked.

" Precisely." We wondered what to do next, when we noticed Mimi creating several monuments in the sand.

" Mimi, what are you doing?" Tai asked.

" If you haven't noticed, Tai, a few of our friends are gone!" Matt said. Mimi pointed to various mounds.

" This is Pixiemon's, that one's Wizardmon, and then Whamon. And the last one's for Chumon." She explained. Have we really lost that much in such a short time?

" We don't have time for this, guys. Push ahead and never look back!" Tai stated. Mimi started crying.

" Tai, how can you be so insensitive? These Digimon gave their lives for us, and it's nice every so often to remember them for it!" Matt argued. They charged at each other. I slashed my pole in between them.

" Stop." I ordered. " Tai's partially right. We can't spend all our time in the past, but Matt's right about remembering them every so often. A little vengeance is exactly what this team needs to continue. There are still three more beings out there that need our attention, so let's go." I completed.

" Since when do you give the orders?" Tai demanded.

" Since when did you?" I replied, as we walked into the forest next to the beach.

We walked in silence, partially thinking about the argument, partially wondering what to do next. We eventually came to a clearing. The others looked a bit too tiered.

" Hey, how about a rest?" I asked.

" You tiered?" Tai asked.

" No, but the others are." I motioned to the other kids.

" Alright, we'll take five." Tai said. The started to lie down next to various trees when I heard something. The ground started to move.

" Woah," " Hey," " What's happening?"

" It appears the next Dark Master doesn't want to wait for us to come to him." Izzy said.

" Alright, on the count of three, we jump off." Tai proposed. We jumped off the strip off moving land and onto another, which started to move as soon as we got on. Finally, we stopped in front of a tree.

" All right, everyone," I started and turned around. Gone. All gone.

" Hey, where is everyone?" I asked. Suddenly, Sora appeared in front of me.

" Sky?"

" Sora?" I said, and I switched places. I now stand in front of Joe, who fell in some mud.

" What's going on?" He wondered, as he doubled over and collapsed.

" Ah! Didn't you feel that?"

" Feel what?" I asked, as an invisible force hit me. Hard. I didn't mind, so I stood there as I got hit with two more. I then found myself in another portion of the forest with Mimi.

" Okay, getting a little freaky here." I said. Apparently, the switching spots stopped. 

" What just happened?" Mimi asked.

" Mind games courtesy of the Dark Masters." I said. I heard the others off in the distance. " Come on." I ordered.

We all meet, eventually. But TK wasn't there.

" Where's TK?!" Matt demanded.

" Well, he's not here, so we look." I said. " Split up, and bring you're Digimon this time. Report back here in fifteen minutes."

" Hey, I give the orders. I'm the leader." Tai said.

" Then come up with better plans faster." I replied. Mocking Tai has started to become fun. 

" Alright. Mimi, you and Joe fan out west. Kari and Sky, go east. Take Patomon. Izzy and Matt go south, and Sora and me will take the north. Fifteen minutes, everyone, let's move!" Tai organized. We split.

I started to look around, when Patomon started to shout.

" TK! TK, where are you?" He shouted. I heard something move in the bushes. I took out my pole.

" Quiet." I said and closed my eyes. The thing started to move.

" Pummel Peck!" A voice shouted and kiwi bullets flew at us. With a twirl of my boe, the bullets were disabled. The voice laughed and ran off.

" Clear." I said. " We better tell the others."

" How did you know where it was?" Izzy said.

" I not only trained my body over the years, Izzy." I replied. We assembled back at the tree.

" Find anything, anyone?" Tai asked.

" Just a snippier." I replied. " Be warned, he's still out there." As if on cue, the rustling in the bushes returned. I sighed and pulled out my pole once more as the Digimon tried to tackle us. I batted him down. He was a small tike, and greatly resembled a kiwi. He laughed.

" Who do you work for?" I demanded.

" I'm not gonna tell you." He said. I slammed my pole down just millimeters above his head.

" We're not here to play games! Who do you work for, and WHERE'S TK?" Matt shouted.

" Matt, he's not gonna say anything until we defeat him." Tai said.

" No! We find TK first, and then we'll fight you're stupid war!"As Matt said this, the Kiwi-mon quickly rolled out and slashed my face.

" You're not gonna beat me!" He mocked. He took a few shots at Tai, which I took. Those things _hurt_. 

" Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to… huh?" Gabumon tried. Matt trembled with his crest in his hand.

" It won't glow!" Matt exclaimed.

Biyomon Digivolved into Birdramon had no choice but to destroy the Kiwi-mon. That was probably his name, anyway.

" Sora! Look what your stupid Digimon did!" Matt accused. I weakly got up. The pain wasn't gone, but I'd had worse.

" Hey, we did what was necessary." I said. Matt pushed me just where I'd been shot. I was beyond the pain now, but I'm ever so pissed. But I don't want to be looked down upon by these guys, so I let it go.

" Sky, you okay?" Sora asked. I winced a bit.

" Yeah. Just fine." I said. Tai looked embarrassed.

" Thanks, Sky." He managed to get out. " I thought that you'd be useless on this trip." 

" Hey, no problem." I said. " But that's two you owe me."

" But what about TK?" Matt demanded.

" What about me?" TK said and giggled while he ran to us. That little tike had me worried. " Puppetmon captured me, but I'm okay now."

" Way to go TK!" " Great job!" " For such a small guy, that was a pretty big escape." We congratulated. Matt had a shocked look on his face. He ran off and Gabumon followed. I really didn't care. TK started to tell us about what just happened.

" And then, I broke his remote and tore up his map and I came back here." He explained.

" Alright, now, since Puppetmon's our next target, let's get going." I offered.

" Sure. Hey, where's Matt?" Tai asked.

" He left for further into the woods earlier. I thought he just needed to use the bushes, but he's been gone for a while." Joe explained. Just then we heard Puppetmon's cackle.

" He he he he. You Digidestines crack me up. Hey TK, wanna play?" The Mega asked.

" No, I don't!" He replied.

" You don't? Well I guess some of my friends will have to destroy you." Puppetmon said and a whole bunch of Digimon in garbage cans attacked us. I glanced at the Digimon Analyzer on Izzy's laptop. Garbagemon. Figures.

The Garbagemon lifted their bazookas and fired sludge at us. I deflected some of it while the others ran for it. I followed only to get cut off by more of them. The Digidestines had their Digimon Digivolve into their champion forms, and Gatomon went Ultimate. They destroyed a lot of them, but more kept coming. 

Eventually, Togamon Digivolved into Lilymon and destroyed the last one. At least I think it was the last one. Apparently, I miscounted. The _real _last one jumped out and quickly aimed for us.

" Ice Wolf Claw!" a voice shouted and the Garbagemon froze and dematerialized. Metalgarurumon stood behind him. Matt appeared from behind the bushes.

" Hey Matt!" Tai called. Agumon ran up to Metalgarurumon, just as he shot at him.

" I'm here to dual you, so warp Digivolve and fight me!" Metalgarurumon commanded.

" I think he means it," Agumon said. " But I won't fight you."

" Then I will destroy you." He threatened and shot at him again. " Digivolve into Wargreymon so you'll stand a chance."

" Matt! Make him stop!" Tai commanded.

" No, Tai, I won't." He responded. 

" Why you…" Tai said and charged Matt. Agumon warp Digivolved into Wargreymon and battled Metalgarurumon.

" Stop fighting!" TK yelled. " Can't anyone make them stop fighting?"

" Unfortunately, only Matt can." Joe said. " Maybe we should help."

" I don't think we should." I said. " This has been building up for a long time, I say we let 'em fight."

" I can't stand idly by and watch our two strongest destroy each other!" Joe said.

" Hey, I doubt they'll go that far." I responded.

" And since when are you so knowledgeable on this subject?" Joe wondered." I looked over. Just about everyone was fighting one another. Suddenly, there was a large flash, the two Megas went into in-training, and Kari was floating in the middle of the battlefield. We all looked on with awe.

" Kari! I didn't know you could do that!" Gatomon commented.

" I'm sorry, but I am not Kari, but I need to talk with you and I needed a host. She accepted willingly." Kari's body said. I heard a bunch of birds take off in the distance. " But it is not safe here. Come"

We were transported from the forest into a vast light. There the essence inside Kari continued.

" Alright, why have you brought us here?" Tai demanded.

" You are all Digidestines and our last hope for survival. You can not waste time and energy battling each other." The essence began. " Allow me to show you how we chose you." Suddenly, we were inside a large laboratory. Figures in cloaks were filing and creating different reports. To the left was a large display with eight Digivices, Digieggs, and crests. Outside the display was a Digivice and crest, but no Digiegg.

" This is were me and my companions began creating the Digidestined Digimon. When we found out about the great evil, we started right away." The others were walking through the illusions, I went over and picked up the spare Digivice, which wasn't an illusion.

" So, you guys had another one in the works?" I asked. Suddenly, the Digivice began to glow, along with the crest. " Um, why is it glowing?" I asked as the crest floated into my other hand.

" I think you know why. That is the crest of rage. Unfortunately, we couldn't assign you a Digimon before the accident." The essence replied. I'm a Digidestined? How could that be? I slipped on my crest.

" What accident?" I asked. Then as if on cue, an explosion rocked the lab. A bunch of mechanical Digimon raided the lab. Piedmon followed behind.

" It's Piedmon!" Tai yelled. I grabbed my boe and slammed through the illusion of the Dark Master. Silly me. This is just an image of what happened.

" Piedmon caught wind of our operation and decided to terminate it." The essence said as we saw the Digimon, Tankmon and Mechanorimon, I think, destroy the workers. We saw Piedmon walked over to the display and picked up the eggs and Digivices.

" Well, what do we have here?" He asked rhetorically. Then I saw one of the workers run at Piedmon.

" You're not getting those eggs!" the worker yelled as his hood fell down, revealing a young man with brown hair, and a familiar face.

" Geni? What do you think you're doing?" Piedmon asked. That guy was Geni? Geni ran up to a Mechanorimon and opened the hatch. He through out the Bakemon and hopped in. then he fired a missile, and caused Piedmon to drop the eggs, which Geni gathered and flew off.

" Fallow." The essence said and we flew up and after Geni, along with some Mechanorimon. " Geni had to keep the eggs until he found a secluded island to raise them on." The essence continued, as we saw one of the eggs get shot and fall from Geni's grasp.

" That's why I was left alone." Gatomon said with tears in her eyes.

" But the important thing is we're together now." Biyomon said.

" I guess so." Gatomon concluded. We followed Geni to a small island with a large mountain in the middle.

" Geni raised the Digimon until you arrived." The essence explained. We saw the in-training Digimon play with the Digivices.

" That's right, we waited a long time for you guys." Koromon said. We saw the Digimon throw their Digivices in the air, and the kids fall down. " And then one day you just appeared."

" So you see how much trouble we went through to make you guys Digidestines and why you are our last hope. You are the chosen few. You will save both our worlds. So stop fighting each other and fight the darkness." The essence completed, as a blinding light struck us, and we were back in the forest.

" That was interesting." I said and looked at my new crest. The crest looked like a three-pronged flame with a spiral inside. I don't know why I took it, but a tag and crest is pretty handy to have around.

We appeared at the place we left, and Matt looked depressed. After a large argument, he left with Gabumon, and Joe and Mimi decided to fallow. We left and continued traveling.

" Is anyone else tiered?" Sora eventually asked.

" Yeah, I guess we should take a small nap before we come up with our plan of action." Tai said. I pulled a three-man tent out and set it up.

" What's that for?" Izzy said.

" For Sora and Kari." I said and motioned at the clouds. " It's gonna rain." The girls blushed. Tai looked mad. " Come on, what's a little water guys?"

" Thanks, Sky." Sora said and entered the tent with Kari and their Digimon.

" I got blankets if you get cold." I offered.

" No, we'll be fine. Thanks anyway, Sky." Sora said. We smiled at each other as she zipped up the tent. I turned around into Tai's angry face.

" What's the matter, Tai? Jealous?" I asked and laid down under a tree, and fell asleep.

Well, how is it so far? I think it's fairly good, but it doesn't matter what I think, I wrote it! The next section is up, but you could tell me what you think so far, if you really want to. Here's takari-critic2001, somewhat signing off.


	3. The Partial Digidestined, Part Three

Well, due to the lack of proper computer equipment and limited memory, I've made yet another section to my Fan Fiction

Well, due to the lack of proper computer equipment and limited memory, I've made yet another section to my Fan Fiction. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the settings, or the plots of this story. All real credit goes to the writers of Fox Kids. (God bless 'em)

The Partial Digidestined, Part III

By takari-critic2001

I woke up a little earlier than the others did. I decided to do a few exercises. I nudged Patomon awake.

" Hey, what's the big idea?" Patomon asked. I started to walk away from the others and Patomon followed.

" I need you for some exercises." I said and pulled out my boe. " Digivolve to Angemon." Patomon Digivolved and I pointed my boe at Angemon. " En guard."

We battled for a few minutes, using our boes, before I heard something off in the distance.

" Shh. Something's coming." I warned. I ran back to camp, which was deserted. Everyone was gone. I glanced over at Angemon, only to see him get decked by a large flower. I tried to keep up, and entered a clearing with a bunch of large flowers, each holding the Digidestines and their Digimon captive, and Puppetmon in the front.

" Ha, you can't stand up to Blossomon. He's an Ultimate with the power to pummel you out of existence." Puppetmon bragged to Angemon. I pulled out my boe, and charged the Blossomon. There were about fifty of them, but I still had to try to get the others back.

" Sky, no!" Sora managed to say as I tried to stand up to the Ultimates. I was able to dodge five tendrils, before getting slapped across the chest. I shook of the pain and struck the Blossomon as hard as I could. I managed to dematerialize three of them, but they hit me way too much. One hit sent my back flying into a tree. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard some of the Digimon talking.

" What should we do with him, boss?" A Blossomon asked.

" Leave him. He's worthless. He doesn't even have a Digimon." Puppetmon said. _Worthless? I'm not worthless. I'm just-_

I regained consciousness underneath the tree that I was thrown against. A heavy rain struck my face. Thunder and lighting was heard in the distance. 

The Blossomon and Puppetmon were long gone. I was the Digidestines' last hope for survival. I had to save them. I looked at my crest. What a worthless hunk of junk. Worthless, like me. I looked over at the tracks of the Blossomon. Fairly new. I put my crest back on and ran in the direction of the tracks.

When I got within hearing range of the Blossomon, I climbed into a tree. I started to jump branches until I came to a clearing next to a river. All the Digidestines were tied to trees and their Digimon straight across from them. I saw their Digivices and crests on a circular table guarded by the Blossomon. Puppetmon was laughing it up.  
" Heh heh. I captured the Digidestines! I'm the best Dark Master! I rule the forest! I don't need Cherrymon." He bragged. There were about forty-seven Ultimates. Same as before. I ignored the pain in my body and pulled my pole from its sheath.

" I've captured all the Digidestines!" Puppetmon continued. I jumped down and slammed my boe on his ugly, wooden, head.

" Missed one, chief." I said. The Blossomon charged. I sidestepped, and they crashed into Puppetmon. I dodged some more tendrils, hit some flowers with attitude, and it looked like I was beginning to win. I shouldn't of thought that. Tendrils knocked me senseless, and a Blossomon wrapped his four tendrils around me and Puppetmon approached.

" You again? You never learn. You can't beat me." He began. I was really mad at this guy. " You weren't supposed to be here. You're outcast. Worthless. I shouldn't bother wasting my time with you." 

_I'm _not_ worthless_! If I've cared, I would have noticed my crest glowing extremely bright. I felt my Digivice surge with energy. Suddenly, the Blossomon holding me dematerialized, and energy fused into my body.

" Crest Power-up!" I heard my voice say, as I felt myself grow at least three feet larger, my muscles enlarge, and my mind more in-tune. I can't believe it. _I'm _Digivolving.

" What's happening?" Puppetmon demanded. " You can't fight me, you don't have a Digimon!"

" I don't need a Digimon. Full Fledged Fury!" I said and I zipped through the field. At a super-human speed, I slammed each Blossomon one by one, and appeared in front of Puppetmon. All the Ultimates dematerialized. " You're worthless, you know that, Puppetmon?" Puppetmon ran and a returned with an army of new Blossomon.

" You made a big mistake, Orphan." The mega said. I felt a sudden charge in my hands.

" No, you have." I said. " Rage Ray!" the energy building in my hands was released, and a large beam of energy swept through the Digimon, killing them and sending Puppetmon flying. " Never call me ' orphan'"

Tai and the others were staring at me. I looked in the river's reflection. My eyes were glowing red, the once-silver streaks in my hair transformed to gold, and I looked like I've been benching for ten years straight.

" Um, if you're done admiring yourself, could you maybe get us out of these chains?" Izzy asked.

" Sure thing. Rage Ray!" I shot a thin shot through the bondages, which destroyed the chains. Well, all except Tai's.

" Wow, great job, Sky!" " That was amazing!" " You sure showed him." The others congratulated. Tai looked at me.

" Sky, you did good today." He said.

" Thanks."

" But can you get me out of here?" He asked.

" Sure. Rage Ray." I shot off his bonds, and my power diminished. I looked back over to the river. I'm back to my normal self. Just like the Digimon, I have to return to a lesser form to conserve power.

We went back to our camp, and I gathered my things that I left behind. Sora looked a bit cold. I took off my jacket and slipped it on her body. She looked a little shocked.

" Thanks, Sky." She said. I looked into her eyes.

" Welcome." I replied. She is just so beautiful. She must feel the same, because her crest is glowing brighter than the sun. She broke our gaze, and we continued walking. I really should be concentrating on what to do next, and not on Sora, but she's so distracting. Apparently, Tai is in his right mind.

" Okay, here's the plan. In the past, all we did was wait for the enemy to come to us, but we're going to come to it. We're gonna attack Puppetmon's mansion." Tai proposed.

" I agree. We can't just wait around here waiting to get attacked. It's time to take action." Izzy said. " TK, can you remember how to get to Puppetmon's mansion?"

" Sure thing." TK replied.

" Alright then, let's go!" Tai ordered. TK lead us through the forest, and I noticed Sora seemed a little worried.

" Sora, you okay?" I asked.

" Yeah, it's just this is our first offensive move and I'm a little worried that we're getting a little too blood thirsty." Sora explained.

" Don't worry, Sora. People who are blood thirsty kill without reason." I said.

" And what's our reason?" She asked.

" Do you really not know by now?" Sora looked down. " I'm sorry. If you don't feel conformable doing this, then we can sit this one out."

" No, it's just this place is starting to get to me."

" That's okay, Sora, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." I said. She looked at me, confused. " Um, er, and so is Tai, and Izzy, and don't forget Biyomon." She nodded and looked forward again.

We finally arrived at the mansion. Tai checked out the gate. Two rookies guarded it. Izzy identified them as Deramon and Floramon. Agumon and Tentomon charged them.

" Super Shocker!" " Pepper Breath!" Floramon and Deramon got electrocuted and flame-broiled.

" Hey, if you wanted a barbecue, you could've asked first." Deramon complained.

" Sorry, we thought you worked for Puppetmon." Agumon explained.

" We definitely don't work for him." Said Floramon. " He just has us here to beat on whenever he feels blue."

" I forgot, Puppetmon doesn't have any friends." TK remembered.

" Well, where is Puppetmon now?" Tai asked.

" He's out being fumigated for termites." Deramon explained.

" Well, can you show us around the mansion?" Sora asked. Deramon smiled.

" Sure thing. I used to be a tour guide in the Digi-museum of art." He stated and started walking, then suddenly turned around. " Oh yes, no drinking, eating, shouting, or flash photography during the tour."

" Great, let's go!" We all said.

" The Refuge Mansion was built in the early days of the Digi-revolution. Bystanders who didn't want to be involved built it s a strong defensive getaway. If you notice on your left," Deramon babbled as we approached the mansion doors. As we went into the main corridor, a large gift-wrapped box stood in the middle. I heard ticking from inside the gift.

" Run!" I said just as a jack-in-the-box came out with a machine gun and started shooting. We barley made it into the left hallway. Tai grabbed Deramon.

" What do you think you're doing? I thought you were loyal to Puppetmon!" Tai yelled. Deramon looked very worried.

" Put him down, Tai. He didn't know. Besides," I winked. " No shouting during the tour. Go ahead, Deramon." We continued to walk down hallways, until we came to a toy firetruck in the middle of the hallway. Agumon and Patomon went over to play with it.

" Don't touch it!" Floramon yelled and ran to the others, a little too late. The firetruck's light started, as Floramon threw it out the window. A large explosion occurred just outside the mansion. " That's why I said not to touch it!" Floramon yelled.

" Sorry." Agumon and Patomon apologized.

" Heat activated bombs. Impressive." Izzy said. We approached a cannon by the window.

" Sweet." I said. " Anyone know how these things work?" I looked over at Floramon and Deramon. " Come on, guys, you don't have any issues with you're former boss?" Deramon and Floramon took the cannon and aimed it out the window. We saw Puppetmon approaching the mansion. They started firing.

" Come on, let's get to the front door." I said. " Gatomon? Stay behind and give us the signal to attack." We sprinted for the main entrance. I decked the fighting jack-in-the-box, and we waited. Eventually Gatomon gave the signal, and we crashed through the door. Puppetmon just turned and ran.

" After him!" Tai ordered. We came to a field where he was just waiting for us.

" Well, it seems that the Digidestines have invaded my property. It appears I need some of my _friends_ to destroy you." Puppetmon said. The field's ground erupted revealing an army of red vegetables. The analyzer identified them as Redvegiemon. " Get 'em"

" Digivolve!" Tai shouted. Agumon went Mega, Tentomon and Biyomon went Ultimate and they battled Puppetmon, Patomon Digivolved into Angemon, Gatomon just stayed the way she was, and I Crest Power-upped. I guess after I did it once, it's easier to do it again. Anyway, us three fought of the Redvegiemon. Well, those two did, and I killed the ones after the other Digidestines. We swept through the Redvegiemon relatively fast, but Gatomon still had to Digivolve. After the last one, we surrounded Puppetmon. He had temporarily gained control of Wargreymon, but he got free.

Puppetmon sure didn't look happy. Before he could use Puppet Pummel, I used my Full Fledged Fury to speed up and knock his hammer into the air, where Garudomon destroyed it.

" You cursed Digidestines! I still have one more trick up my sleeve." He said. He pounded the ground, and the middle section of his mansion came to life and attacked us. I got the others out of harm's way, while the Digimon tried to stop the walking building. They all used their strongest attacks against it without success.

_This wasn't mentioned in the tour. Well, it's time to put some things into perspective. _I sped up and over the mansion until I was a few feet above the mansion.

" Guys, scatter!" I said as the familiar power filled my hands. " Rage Ray!" My beam hit the building, and at the same time, I saw Metalgarurumon hit Puppetmon with an Ice Wolf Claw. Both were destroyed.

_What's Matt doing here? _I thought as I fell to the ground, but by the time I reached it, he was gone. _Well, thanks anyway, Matt._

As the others pondered where Matt went, the ground started to rumble.

" Guys, grab your Digimon and get away from here!" I said. The forest is dematerializing. But Biyomon powered down too soon. Sora doesn't have a ride. I picked up Biyomon and Sora and jumped as far as I could. I landed with the others on a road, and I set Sora and Biyomon down, and I felt all my energy leave once again. I knelt down on one knee, I was so tired.

" You okay, Sky?" Sora worried. I stood back up. I couldn't show any weakness, especially to _her_.

" I'm fine." I said and looked into her hypnotizing eyes.

" Sky?"

" What, Sora?"

"… Thanks, Sky."

" Welcome"

" Well, let's get moving, there are still two others." Tai reminded. " Let's go." I looked ahead. We were in a barren desert with the road stretching what seemed to be forever. How did we go from a lush forest to _this_? Anyway, we started walking.

We walked in silence. I tried thinking about tactics I might use against the next Dark Master. I couldn't go hand to hand with Machinedramon, but Piedmon looked like I could deal. I may have to use firepower against Machinedramon. I pondered this when Kari started coughing.

" Kari, you feeling okay?" Gatomon asked.

" Yeah, I'm okay." She replied, and we continued walking. We kept walking, and Kari started coughing. Suddenly, she collapsed. 

" Kari!" Tai yelped. I was able to catch her before she completely hit the ground, and lifted her up. Sora put her hand on her forehead.

" She's burning up!" Sora said. I looked down the road. I noticed a gas station about a mile down.

" Guys, I'm getting her to the shade. Meet me there." I said and sprinted with Kari to the station. I arrived about five minutes later and placed her on a bench. I searched through my bag and pulled out my first aid kit. I placed the ice pack on her forehead as the others arrived.

" You are _so_ slow." I said to Tai as he rode up on Greymon.

" Shut up, Sky." He shot back. " Kari, why didn't you tell us?"

" I didn't want to slow the group down." Kari said.

" Quit, Kari. Save your energy. Besides, if anyone is going to slow us down, it'll be Tai." I said.

" You're no speed demon yourself, Sky." Tai replied. " Izzy? Where's the closest town?"

" There are towns?"

" Why not?"

" A couple hundred miles from here." Izzy said.

" Told ya."

" Well, let's get going. She may need better surroundings." I said. Tentomon and Birdramon Digivolved and I picked up Kari and hopped onto Birdramon and helped Sora and Gatomon up. Tai, Izzy, and Agumon climbed up on Kabuterimon and we flew away.

A while later, we approached a city. It actually resembled New York. Then it resembled London. Then Rome. It was like all the greatest cities were combined in this one place. We landed at some French palace in Paris and went inside.

I rested Kari on a bed and Tai looked especially worried. I can't blame him. If Kari was my sister, I'd be concerned, too.

" I'm gonna try to find a hospital in this place." Tai finally said after about half an hour of sitting around. I actually didn't mind the rest. I was sharing a couch with Sora. Tai left and Agumon followed. Izzy also packed up and Tentomon went through the window. TK, Patomon, and Biyomon were in the bedroom with Kari, and Sora and I were alone in the living room.

" Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Sora asked.

" She'll be fine. Tai's just over reacting. How long have you known him, anyway?" I asked.

" Since we were five. I remember that day. He threw up in my hat and didn't tell me until I put it on." Sora giggled. What a beautiful sound. " Anyway, ever since we made up, we've been fairly good friends."

" Has he always been so overprotective?"

" Sort of. It's just that Kari has a history of illness. That's why she didn't come to summer camp."

" So this is just a backswing of that sickness. I'm sure she'll be okay."

" Yeah." She said, uncertain. I looked around. A TV and VCR was plugged in with a variety of videos.

" Want to watch a movie?" I asked. She shrugged and then nodded. I looked through the movies when I heard a rumbling. " Wait, what's that?" I asked myself and ran to the window. Mech-type Digimon were leveling the city, and they were approaching us fast. " Sora! Get TK, Patomon, Gatomon, and Biyomon out of the building. I'll take Kari."

" What's happening?"

" A system of guess and check brought to you by Machinedramon." I said as we sprinted too the bedroom.

" Huh? What's going on?" TK asked.

" Change in plans. Evacuate the building!" I said and picked up Kari. We ran outside and took cover in the bushes. Patomon and I Digivolved in case we were discovered. I looked out and saw them getting closer. Two flying Digimon, Megadramon and Airdramon, destroyed the building we were in a few seconds ago, and Tai looked devastated. Then, they saw him and Izzy, and fired at them.

" Hand of Fate!"

" Rage Ray!" We couterattacted their attacks, and they were destroyed. Tai looked over at our hiding spot and TK waved them in.

" Pathetic Digidestines. You can not hide." A booming voice said. The lawn exploded and Machinedramon appeared.

" Scatter!" I said and we ran into an office building.

" I already said you can't hide." He said. " Giga Cannon!" an enormous beam of energy destroyed the building and collapsed the floor. We started falling while I evaluated the situation. TK and Kari were falling close together, same with Izzy and Tai. Sora was relatively close, and Biyomon was unconscious because of the blast. I grabbed Sora and Biyomon and landed. I tried absorbing as much as I could, but we both fell unconscious, also.

I awoke in some sort of sewer system. I looked around. I was power-downed, and Sora and Biyomon were still unconscious. I picked them both up and started walking. I came across a bottle of medicine when Sora woke up.

" Ugh. What? Where am I?"

" In some sort of sewer system. Can you walk?" I asked.

" Yeah, sure." I set her down and picked up the medicine.

" What's that?" She asked.

" Looks like medicine. Must be for Kari. It has Tai's stench all over it." I replied. After some walking, Biyomon revived, so my load became lighter. Then, I found Patomon, who lead us to Gatomon, TK, and Kari.

" Hey, Squirt. How's Kari doing?" I asked TK as we approached.

" I'm okay." Kari replied. Sora handed her the medicine.

" Look what we found. It's a reminder of Tai's love for you." Sora said.

" Thank you Sora. I think I'm strong enough to walk now." Kari said.

" Then let's get going. We have to rendezvous with Tai and Izzy." I said. We started walking when I heard a noise of in the distance. I didn't know who it was, but they were in pain.

" Hold up. Hear that?"

" Yeah." The others replied.

" Come on." I lead the others into a corridor where we saw a reject teddy bear bossing around some living sludge in chains. Biyomon told me about Warumonzemon and the Numemon. Kari started glowing. I don't mean her crest, _Kari_ started glowing. Warumonzemon looked at us and charged.

" Distract Warumonzemon. I'm going to free these Numemon." Kari told us. I can't blame her. This kind of treatment towards _anyone_ is sinful. I motioned to Sora and TK, and we bolted. Warumonzemon wasn't far behind. We ran down the corridors until a dead end hit us. The teddy corned us.

" Guys, Digivolve!" Sora said.

" I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it." Biyomon claimed.

" Sky?"

" Sorry, I guess I'm not mad enough." I said, but I still unsheathed my boe.

" Heart Breaker!" Warumonzemon attacked with his claw. I was able to deflect it into the wall, where it got stuck. " Yeah, um, can you lend me a hand? Really?" He asked as we ran.

" Hey, something's happening! I can fly faster than ever!" Biyomon exclaimed.

" Yeah, me too!" Patomon agreed.

" I don't care how fast you fly, as long as it's faster than a killer teddy bear!" Sora yelled, as Warumonzemon rolled into a ball and was rolling behind us like a scene from _The Lost Arc_.

We dived into the corridor with the Numemon now free, and Warumonzemon rolled in the center. Kari, being praised by the Numemon as 'Queen Kari', was lighting up the entire sewer system, and a great energy filled me. Warumonzemon stood up just to be attacked by the Numemon.

" Hey, I'm surging with energy! Someone get me a scratching post!" Gatomon said, before Digivolving into Angewomon. Biyomon and Patomon went champion, and I Crest Power-upped.

" Celestial Arrow!" " Meteor Wing!" " Hand of Fate!" "Rage Ray!"

All our attacks fired at Warumonzemon, who ran out of the room and closed the door, just before it was destroyed. I couldn't tell if we got him, but if we didn't he wasn't coming back any time soon.

" Great job everyone!" Sora yelled. I power-downed, only to power back up. I tried again, but failed. I had too much energy.

" Kari, can you tone it down a bit? I'd like to return to normal." I said, but I was interrupted by Machinedramon crashing through the corridor with some sort of robot trying to slow him down. " Never mind."

Tai and Izzy ran behind as Machinedramon turned around and threw the robot. I jumped up and caught him before he crashed into anyone.

" Easy there, fella. You've done enough." Machinedramon started to power his cannons when all the Numemon covered him.

" What's this? What a pathetic display." Machinedramon mocked, and with a downward slash, all the Numemon were destroyed. We all just stared at the massacre. " Giga Cannon!"

Well, that just did it. Agumon was Warp-Digivolving, but not fast enough to avoid the approaching beam. My turn, metalhead.

" Rage Ray!" I shouted, and our energy collided. I kept the energy flowing while Wargreymon charged Machinedramon. Suddenly, both our beams stopped, and I collapsed to see Koromon, and Machinedramon still standing. We failed.

" You've failed." Machinedramon stated.

" Not really. While I was Wargreymon, I sliced you like a onion!" Koromon said. Machinedramon started to fall apart.

" What? No!" The former Dark Master yelled before dematerializing. I was two steps from fainting from relief and energy loss, but I managed to get up. I don't believe it. My attack was equivalent to a Mega's.

" Machinedramon is destroyed. There is much happiness." The robot said I looked at Kari. She was crying with grief.

I corrected him. " And much sorrow. The Numemon were massacred, Mr…"

" My name is Andromon."

" Well, Andromon, I think we better get airborne before this area disintegrates." I concluded and we climbed upon Kabuterimon, Birdramon, Angewomon, and Angemon.

" Tai? When we land, can I build one of those memorials for the Numemon?" Kari asked as the sewer system disappeared.

" Sure thing, Kari." Tai replied.

We were able to land after half an hour of flying onto a rough, rocky terrain. If this was Piedmon's domain, it wasn't much. Tai, Izzy, and Andromon went off together while Sora, TK, Kari, and I built the memorial to the Numemon. After a few minutes of silence, I went over to Izzy, who was, as always, on his computer.

" What's up, Izumi?" I asked.

" I'm using Andromon's thermal heat sensors to determine where we are right now." He explained. Andromon was kneeling on the ground with his arm in the soil. A picture of Spiral Mountain appeared on Izzy's monitor. " Prodigious! We are presently on the top of Spiral Mountain!"

" And that's a good thing?"

" Certainly, this means I don't have to travel far to destroy you." A strange voice said from behind us. The analyzer said she was Ladydevimon. Gatomon Digivolved to Angewomon to take her on. Biyomon and Patomon went Champion and were about to get involved when Tai ordered them to stop.

" I need Sora, TK, and Sky to go get Matt and the others. We'll need them in the final battle. Go! We can handle Ladydevimon." Tai said. I powered-up and Sora and TK got on their Digimon and we took off.

" Don't worry, Tai. We'll find them." I said and followed the other two. We travel aimlessly until I came across one of a Digidestine's footprints, and we basically followed it until we came upon a swan pedal-boat. Sora explained that Matt used a similar model. TK pointed at the ridge.

" Look! It's Matt and Joe!" TK smiled. " Matt! Hey Matt!"

" TK? That you?" Matt yelled back. Birdramon and Angemon Dedigivolved to Rookies and we ran to Matt and Joe. We met half way.

" Hey Matt. Hey Joe." I said. " What took you so long?"

" I had to find myself."

" Well, it only took us three minutes to find you, you must be slower than I thought." I mocked. " Come on. Tai and the others need us." We started to leave when the ground opened up and a great darkness swallowed Sora into it.

" Sora!" We yelled and Biyomon was able to make it in before the ground closed back up. Stupid ground. No one takes away Sora like that. I didn't even realize I power-upped, but I shot the ground and caved it in.

" Sora? Sora! Where are you?" I shouted. I heard a faint voice off in the distance.

" Sky! Over here!" Biyomon shouted. I ran over to a cave with Sora curled up against the wall. She was whispering something. I leaned in closer to hear.

" We have to save the worlds, we have to find Matt, we have to help Tai…" Sora whispered. What is she talking about?

" Sora you okay?" I worried. Joe and Matt caught up.

" What's wrong with her?"

" She's cracked."

" Don't bet on it, look." Matt pointed out the darkness surrounding her. I watched as Matt and Joe try to lift her, but failing at it.

" My Grandmother was once stuck like this and it took seven of my relatives to lift her…" Joe said. I pushed them aside.

" She's not getting up. I need to talk to her." I told the others. They backed off and I kneeled down to Sora. " Sora, Sora I know you can hear me. I know how you're feeling. But you're wrong. We don't have to do anything. It doesn't happen because we have to do it, it happens because we _want_ it to happen. We want the people we care about to be safe. We want to ensure their safety, we don't have to ensure their safety." I explained. " We don't have to do anything to protect them, we want to."

" How could you know about that?" Sora asked.

" Because I'm doing it right now." I replied. Time to get her out of this rut and get these feelings out.

" Sky…" She started, and jumped up and hugged me tightly. I hugged back as the darkness was destroyed. The cave around us disappeared. 

" Now let's get out… of… this… cave?" I said and looked around. What happened here? " Well, let's go help Tai." Gabumon and Biyomon Digivolved and we climbed on. Me and Sora got on Birdramon while the others climbed onto Garurumon. We sprinted back to Tai and the others.

We were able to get there just as Piedmon decked Wargreymon. As we got on the ground, Sora tripped on the way down and landed in my arms. At least I _think_ she tripped.

" Tai! We're here!" Matt yelled as he ran to his aide. Tai didn't look much better than Wargreymon, but somehow, Garurumon was able to completely heal Wargreymon, and also Digivolved to Mega for round two against Piedmon.

The Megas battled, and it looked like we were winning. " Time to finish this." I said, but Tai stopped me.

" Exnay, Sky. You guys are the last resort in case we fail." He explained. I must admit, it was a pretty good plan, but we must strike while the iron's hot. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon just hit Piedmon with their hardest attacks into a rock wall, and Piedmon came out holding a white cloth.

" Do you think he's surrendering?" " He should make himself disappear with that cloth." " I think he wants to make immense." " What do you think he's doing?"

I know he's up to something. But I don't know what it is yet. With a slight laugh, he showed both sides and chucked it onto Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, which covered them and went flat. They're gone! Matt and Tai ran up to Piedmon, and suffered the same fate.

" What did you do to them?" I demanded.

" Temper, Sky. I hold the keys of their existence. And I need a place to hold those keys, so I made some nifty key chains." Piedmon said, and revealed key chains imitating Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Tai, and Matt. " I think I'll put these on my backpack!"

" What kind of sicko creates key chains out of people?" Sora asked.

" Um, seeing how we're down a few, I suggest we fall back and regroup." Izzy complied.

" No argument here." Joe said and we turned and ran. Unfortunately, Piedmon decide to follow.

" Oh, I love a good chase." Piedmon mocked. Andromon turned around and charged the Mega.

" Andromon!" I yelled.

" Run! I shall prevent him from following!" The android replied. Well, who am I to argue? I quickly caught up to the others.

" Where's Andromon?" Sora asked.

" Let's just say Piedmon won't be following us for a while. In the mean time, we'll take cover in that castle." I said, as I lead the others towards the structure, but was abruptly stopped by a ledge with two trapeze swings across. Instinctually, I jumped and was able to make it to the other side. Gatomon caught it on the backswing, and stayed on the second as the non-flyers went across. Kari, TK, Gommamon and Sora made it over before Piedmon approached with a new Andromon key chain. Joe pushed Izzy out, but without prevail as both were clothed and Tentomon followed soon after trying to save them.

" Gatomon! Cut the line!" I said as the agile cat swung at me with a cut trapeze and I caught her, as she almost didn't make it to the ledge. We sprinted inside while Piedmon played with his new toys. I felt so selfish just leaving them like that, but I had to continue.

The remaining others and I hid under some sort of stage, as fear gripped us hearing the Mega's footsteps as they became closer and louder. Without warning, swords started to crash through the ceiling of the catacombs. 

" Move it!" I yelled as the swords came closer and closer. Gatomon and Biyomon went Ultimate and distracted Piedmon as, again, ran.

While sprinting through the hallways, I just decided to stop.

" What are you doing?" Sora said.

" Enough bailing out on our friends. All of you get out." I said and unsheathed my boe. " It all stops here."

" Sky, I can't leave you."

" You can and you will."

" No, I won't. TK, I want you to take Kari and Gommamon and get out of here."

" But what about you? TK innocently asked.

" We'll be fine. Besides, you're the only one that can protect her."

" Okay." He replied and ran off. I powered-upped.

" You shouldn't of stayed." I warned.

" Sky, anything we do we do together." Sora said.

" Exactly!" Gommamon said as he approached.

" You sure know how to ruin a moment, Gommamon. Now get out." I said. He just kept running up to us.

" Nope. I can't Digivolve without Joe, and I want to go out with a bang." The seal said.

" Well here's your chance!" Piedmon shouted as he turned the corner to face us. " Trump Sword!"

" Full Fledged Fury!" I counter-attacked. While I deflected the swords, Gommamon ripped the 'Matt' key chain and tossed it to Sora, who tossed it to TK. While in between blows, Piedmon was able to throw a cloth onto Gommamon, and I tried my best to not let that happen again. However, I was knocked down as Piedmon chucked one at Sora. I went as fast as I could, and I reached Sora just as the cloth enveloped us and darkness fell upon us.

Well, the next part is the last. You could review it so far, but I already have the next section already up. Or I did, until a bug wiped it out. Now I have to re-write it. (sigh) This is takari-critic2001, signing off for a little while.


	4. The Partial Digidestined, Part 4

Sadly, another fourteenth page has come, forcing me to open up a new file

Sadly, another fourteenth page has come, forcing me to open up a new file. (Sigh) Well, here's the final part of my story, I swear. Adios! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the settings, or the plots of this story. All real credit goes to the writers of Fox Kids. (God bless 'em)

The Partial Digidestined, Part 4

By takari-critic2001

When I came to, I found myself in the presence of all the Digidestines, Andromon, and a supped-up Angemon at the bottom of Spiral Mountain.

" Angemon? You Digivolved. That's a first." I commented. The Ultimate proclaimed himself to be Magnaangemon. While TK was explaining what happened, someone shouted at us.

" Yoo hoo! Hey guys! Over here!" Mimi shouted as she approached with an army of Digimon. I was brought up to date on their names, while the others listened in on what happened with each other. Well, it's a nice reunion, but we have a Mega on the loose.

Just as I thought that, Piedmon came into view along with who knows how many Champions. He called them Vilemon. Everyone Digivolved to their highest forms if they weren't already in them, and I was already powered-up, so Bring. It. On.

" Full Fledged Fury!" I shouted and zipped through the Vilemon, harvesting them into a convenient small space. Every ally Digimon fired upon the Vilemon, while I caught a Trump Sword aimed at Wargreymon, and started a hand to hand fist fight with Piedmon after knocking away his swords.

" Foolish children. It is impossible for you to win!" Piedmon told himself.

" Shut up and die, clown." I said and landed him one right in the jaw. Magnaangemon flew above the commotion and released his blade.

" Gate of Destiny." The Ultimate said and drew a circle with the blade the transformed into a portal to who knows where. The ally Digimon fired a group shot that propelled the Vilemon unto the portal. Piedmon looked especially worried.

" I'm outta here!" The circus reject said and tried to run. He didn't get far with Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon standing there.

" Ice Wolf Claw!" " Terra Force!" the ground beneath the mime exploded and he drifted towards the gate.

" Now, the Piece De Resistiance. Rage Ray!" I fired a beam that escorted the Mega mayhem into the portal, which closed and dematerialized. I don't believe it. We _won_.

" We did it!" " Awesome!" " Way to go!" The others congratulated. However, I felt that we weren't done.

" Don't celebrate yet, guys. Feel that?" I asked as a rumbling shook the island.

" Spiral Mountain is disintegrating!" Tai warned. " Watch out!" And with that, the land underneath us vanished. Everyone fell, and the other Digimon and me tried to keep up with their partners.

Suddenly, we stopped falling. " Are we down?" Joe asked.

" Tai, are you alright?" Wargreymon asked.

" This may seem like a stupid question, but how come we're still not falling?" Izzy asked. Just then, his laptop beeped, and he opened it to see Geni's face.

" Greetings. I hope nobody needed a barf bag on the way down."

" It's Geni!"

" So you're the one who brought us down here!" Tai accused.

" What do you want? We already beat the Dark Masters." Matt informed.

" It's true that the evil of the Dark Masters was destroyed, but the source that created that evil still exists." Geni explained.

" Huh?" We all said in unison. 

" And that source came from the wall of fire."

" What's that?" Joe asked.

" When I was searching through the dino rooms, I came upon an ancient inscription. It told of a time long ago when a strange being appeared from behind the wall of fire and it was angry. You would be too, if you lived with that kind of humidity. The mere existence of this being warped time and space, and were thrown completely out of whack. It threatened the collapse of the Digital world, and even worse than that, my new wristwatch stopped working. The Digimon knew they didn't have the strength to defeat this being, so the original Digidestined children were summoned from the real world, and together, they defeated the evil."

" What? Then you mean?" Tai said

" There were other kids just like us before we came along?" Joe asked.

" And _we_ were summoned because something else came out from behind the wall of fire, Didn't it? Huh. And that's the real enemy." Sora concluded.

" That's correct, however, but unfortunately, that's the good news. The bad news is it also told of a great darkness that would blanket the Digital World." Geni explained.

" A great darkness? Hmm." Matt wondered.

" Don't look now, but it's pretty dark." Joe pointed out.

" Yeah, we couldn't have figured _that_ one out." I mocked

" So this is the enemy?" Tai asked.

" In a way, yes, but I believe he has a form as well. He- uh oh. I'm out of quarters. Got to go." Geni told us as his image faded.

" No, Geni! Come Back!" Tai yelled.

" Next time I'll use a phone card, I promise! See ya!" The old man said before disappearing.

" Geni! Oh, great, how does he expect us to fight this thing when we don't even know what it is we're looking for?" Tai asked rhetorically.

" Just my luck. The minute I start enjoying my vacation, another being tries to destroy the world." Joe complained.

" I'm sorry, guys, but it looks like we're alone in this one." Izzy explained.

" You think? Some help Geni is. He can't even pay his phone bill." I exclaimed.

" I have a feeling that this one is going to be different than any Digimon we've ever run into before." Izzy theorized further.

" So what? The first group of kids were able to defeat something like this, well then, so will we." Matt said.

" Matt's right, we'll just have to find a way to do it." Sora backed up. Then, a great moan shattered the silence.

" What's that noise?" Kari asked.

" It sounds like a moose." Mimi thought.

" It sounds to me like it's coming from every direction." Said Angewomon.

" Me to, but what does it mean?" Tai wondered.

" I know who you are." The voice said, " You don't have the power to eliminate my sadness."

" What?"

" Who's there?" I demanded. A large polyhedron formed in front of us and claws and arms started to form out of it.

" I bet this has something to do with that Digimon Geni was talking about." Izzy said.

" Either that or it's a giant cube puzzle!" Tai exclaimed. A figure wrapped in cloaks appeared at the top.

" I am the Ultimate evil, complete with hot and cold running water." The Digimon said.

" What on earth is that thing?" Matt asked.

" I am Apocalymon, a mutant Digimon. My Darkness Soul attack transforms my enemies into nothingness. I have the power to turn anything I touch into total darkness. Perhaps I'll start with Earth." Apocalymon explained and laughed. " Are you repulsed by my appearance? Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, they're already hurt! You see, I was created out of all that was lost in the Digivolving process."

" What do you mean by lost?" Izumi asked.

" Digimon have been Digivolving for years and years now, over and over again. But there were some who weren't up to the challenge and simply disappeared."

" That makes sense. Even on Earth, some creatures became instinct because of the process of evolution. In fact, the Tasmanian Tigerwolf, the-"

" Silence! Who's telling this story anyway, you or me?" Apocalymon interrupted.

" Alright, go ahead." Matt encouraged.

" First, I have a question to ask. Do you believe I am worthy of co-existing with you?" The Digimon asked.

" Well, Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Izzy spoke up.

" Oh really, even though I'm was forged from the pain and misery of all the ill-fated Digimon who vanished while attempting to Digivolve?"

" You're completely composed out of sorrow and grief? How sad for you." Sora sympathized.

" Sure, rub it in. And now Digidestines and Digimon, I have been waited an eternity for this encounter."

" What? What do you mean?" Metalgarurumon asked.

" As I sat in alone in my cold, dark, world, I saw all of you on the other side laughing and having fun in the light. But now it's my turn to shine!" Apocalymon shouted as a surge of energy swept towards us. I jumped in front of Sora and took the blast. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt much.

" Is everyone okay?" Tai asked.

" Yeah, I'm okay." Matt reported.

" I think so." Izzy said.

" Sora?" I asked.

" I'm fine, Sky. Thank you." She replied.

" Not for long. Do you think it's fair that I should live with this agony? Why do you get to laugh when I am forced to cry? Why do you get to enjoy what life has to offer, while I get to choke on its leftovers? Answer me this, why do all of you get the pizza, and I get the crust?" Apocalymon shouted. Man, sucks to be him.

" Ugh! I can't take all these metaphors!" Mimi complained.

" Boy, this guy sure holds a grudge." Izzy said.

" I rule world and plunge into darkness, so I won't be alone in my misery! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, wait, what am I laughing at, I'm supposed to be depressed! River of Power!" Apocalymon yelled as Metalseadramon's head formed from a claw and shot at Kari.

" Kari!" Tai yelled as Angewomon took the blast in front of her.

" Angewomon! No!" Kari cried.

" That was Metalseadramon and his classic River of Power. Now, here's Myotismon with his number one hit, Crimson Lightning!" The mutant shouted as a figure of Myotismon was formed and shot at Mimi. Lilymon absorbed the blast.

" Lilymon!"

" Next, Machinedramon and Phantomon! Giga Cannon!" He said and a large beam of energy went towards Sora. Luckily, Garudomon was able to make it there before I could. " Shadow Scythe!" What? I turned and got decked by my old foe's attack. Good thing I was still powered-up. That would have killed me otherwise.

" Inconceivable! He's using the attacks of the evil Digimon we've defeated in the past against us!" Izzy realized.

" Really? I haven't noticed." I said as I got up.

" You mean we have to defeat them all over again? This is the worst reoccurring nightmare I've ever been awake for." Joe exclaimed.

" Hey, we were able to beat them once." Sora encouraged.

" She's right, we did beat them! And we can do it again." Tai exclaimed.

" I'm sure we can do it if we work together as a team." TK said.

" I agree. We've sacrificed to much to give up." Matt reminded.

" Fools, you haven't even begun to witness my power!" Apocalymon said as his claws shot out and captured the Digimon. A claw shot at me, but I was only able to dodge it a few times before it grabbed me.

" Rage R-"

" Reverse Digivolve!" And with that, all our power diminished. " I'll make you understand what it means to be one step closer to extinction!" He released me from inside his claw, and I saw everyone back to their most familiar forms. Even me.

" They're Rookies!" Matt realized.

" He changed them back so easily!" TK announced.

" I'm sorry, TK." Patomon said.

" Oh, its not you're fault, it's his."

" Great, this time we're done for." Kari admitted.

" Better lose that 'tude, Kari." Gatomon warned.

" Just because we're at the rookie level doesn't mean we can't fight." Gabumon said.

" We could Digivolve if we had the energy." Gommamon pointed out.

" That's it! Start from scratch!" Joe exclaimed.

" We have to eat something first…"

" Come to think of it, I am a little hungry." Palmon stated.

" Come on guys, push through it." I told them. " We don't have to have food, we have the power within us."

" Right, we just need your help, guys."

" Everyone get your crests ready!" Tai ordered.

" Death Claw!" Shouted the mutant and a light-speed hand grabbed our crests and destroyed them in front of us, helpless to stop it.

" Our crests and tags!" Tai shouted.

" He broke them all!" TK exclaimed.

" We can't Digivolve without them!" Sora cried.

" I hope you learned your lesson. Always save your receipts. The warranties were probably still good on those things!"

" Isn't this the time where one of us comes up with a great idea?" Joe asked.

" I don't think that's gonna happen Joe, I think we're done for!" Mimi cried. " How can we defeat Apocalymon without Digivolving?"

" There's no way! All the Rookies combined can't win against someone who has the power of all our enemies!" Izzy explained.

" How can you guys be so sure?" Tai demanded.

" Think about what you just said, Tai." I told him.

" How did the original Digidestines beat this enemy?" Matt wondered.

" I'll take these children and their fear to make them Digital and disappear!" Apocalymon shouted, and I watched in horror as everyone started to dematerialize.

" What's this?" Matt asked.

" Fascinating. Our bodies are being broken down into little bits of digital information!" Izzy said in amazement.

" Keep cool, everyone. Don't fall to bits." Biyomon said.

" Too late." Agumon countered. I pointed my finger at Apocalymon.

" Don't relax just yet, Apocalymon. We're not through here! I'm not finished with you!" I yelled as the last part of me disappeared.

When I came around, I was a floating essence in a universe consisting of white light and floating numbers of zeros and ones. I tried looking for the others, but they could only sustain a physical form for so long.

" Where are we?" Tai asked.

" We're information now. This is where all digital information is collected. It's the world of data." Izzy explained.

" I'm too young to be dating!" Mimi complained.

" It's not the same." Izumi shot back.

" Sometimes too much information's a bad thing." Joe stated.

" Can we get out?" Kari asked.

" I don't know, Kari. Nothing like this has ever happened to us before. I don't know what to do." Sora replied.

" Is this it? Have we lost?" Tai wondered.

" I think that's a pretty good confusion." Matt responded.

" Come on, guys, don't quit now!" Agumon said.

" Why not?" Tai continued.

" Look, we can't give up because of a few minor setbacks." Gabumon reasoned.

" So what if we're bits of information, we have no tags and crests, we can't Digivolve, and we're against the most powerful enemy yet? I don't see a problem." Biyomon said.

" Biyomon, I know you have a positive outlook on this, but I just don't think a few Rookies can succeed in beating Apocalymon." I alleged.

" And another thing, I don't think that we'll be able to return to our original forms." Sora added.

" Just think positive." Agumon responded.

" I tied thinking positive once, and I was positive about one thing. I positively hated it." Joe said.

" Speaking scientifically, we're the first humans to be digitally processed. We're pioneers, like Marco Polo." Izzy theorized.

" Marco Polo? I know what he's famous for." Tentomon bragged, " Marco."

" Polo."

" Marco!

" Polo."

" Marco!"

" Polo!"

" In any battle you're bound to fight a number of unknowns." Gabumon stated.

" Yeah, you had a lot of battles when you didn't know if you'd win, but you fought them anyway, didn't you?" Gommamon said.

" That's right, we did fight. When I first came to the Digital World, I was afraid of any little thing that moved." Joe reminded, " We faced all kinds of new monsters."

" But no matter what they threw at us, we always found the strength to beat the enemy, regardless on how big he was, didn't we, Joe?" Gommamon continued.

" Yeah, we did. We worked together as a team. Even the time where we almost lost TK because he couldn't swim. Of course, I forgot that I couldn't swim, either."

" I remember times that all I wanted to do was break down and cry." Mimi stated.

" But instead you fought on with you're new friends." Palmon said.

" I feel I've become a much stronger person after meeting all of you. Like that time at the convention center when the Bakemon were attacking, I didn't cry one drop. Well, maybe one."

" Before I met you, TK, I didn't think it mattered if I Digivolved or not. But when Devimon grabbed me instead of you, I knew it was my time to shine, and became Angemon for the first time, and I've been flying high ever since." Patomon explained.

" I've learned something from you too, Patomon." TK responded. " I learned that sometimes you have to fight for what you believe in."

" I want you to know that you've changed my life a lot too, Sora." Biyomon said.

" Really?" Sora asked.

" Of course you have, after all, I've never had a best friend before, I would do anything for you, like that time I took Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack right in the chest. Talk about heartburn."

" You don't know anything about an unfair fight, Biyomon." I started. " Not until you're a normal human kid going one on one with an Ultimate Digimon with only a pole. Fortunately, Phantomon got what he deserved, and so did I."

" You know Izzy, when I first met you, I thought you were one of those computer geeks. But now that I got to know you, I realize you are one of those computer geeks, and I'm glad you are." Tentomon complimented. " Because where would we be without you?"

" Tentomon," Izzy started.

" I promised myself I wouldn't cry. However, I wanted to cry when that asteroid belt was tightening against my waist, but you and I took care of Vademon together."

" As for you, Matt," Gabumon started to say.

" I know. You don't have to say anything." Matt said.

" There was that time-"

" That's right, I remember."

" And then we-"

" I know."

" And then-" 

" Didn't you hear me, I said you don't have to say anything!"

" Okay, Matt."

" We knew from the beginning that we made an invincible team, right, Tai?" Agumon asked.

" You got that right. Of course, I probably could've taken care of Etemon myself, but it was nice having you around. And it did get me out of a few jams." Tai replied.

" We can't give up now, 'cause if we did, what was the point of searching for Kari in the first place?" Gatomon asked.

" Gatomon,"

" I've waited my whole life for you, Kari. And my purpose, which is to protect you no matter what the cost, even if that involves facing Myotismon's Grisly Wing, or facing the reality of losing Wizardmon. You know, I'll always be there for you."

" Wow, if I never met you Gatomon,"

" And I never went to the Digital world in the first place,"

" And we never met and became friends,"

" Then we wouldn't have became the people we are today."

" And we never would've won those battles without each other,"

" I feel I've grown up a lot."

" I think we've all grown up in a lot of ways."

" I've grown up too, I'm a much better fighter now."

" I'd hate to see what kind of a fighter you were before, Tai." I concluded.

" I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to quit just yet."

" Who said anything about quitting? I didn't."

" Me neither. There's no way I'm gonna let this experience be for nothing!"

" Same here. There is no way I'm gonna let my friends down."

" And besides, there are still a lot of people counting on us back on earth."

" Let's find a way!"

" Let's fight."

" We're ready."

" We've reached the point of no return."

" Crests or no crests, we're going to win!"

" We together?"

" Of course we are."

" Then let's fight!"

" It's gonna be hard without our crests."

" Crests? We don't need no stinking crests." All of the sudden, our crests started glowing on our chests.

" It's your crests! You don't need to carry them anymore, because you've had them inside you all along." Agumon said.

" What? You mean like in our hearts?" Tai asked.

" That makes perfect sense. It's like my knowledge and Joe's sense of responsibility. If your special traits are within you, you don't need the crests, because the crests are in you as well." Izzy concluded. 

" You're wrong. It wasn't the friendship inside of me that made my crest glow, it's more than that." Matt contradicted. " It was the friendship I felt from each of you gathered inside my heart that made it glow."

" So each person's crest isn't powered by themselves, but by everyone in the group."

" Then the light inside of me is for everyone." Kari said.

" Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!"

" And everyone's hopes, are my hopes."

" Patomon Digivolve to… Angemon!" " Angemon Digivolve to… Magnaangemon!"

" Knowledge is power."

" Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!" " Kabuterimon Digivolve to… Megakabuterimon!"

" Sincerity."

" Palmon Digivolve to… Togamon!" " Togamon Digivolve to… Lilymon!"

" Reliability."

" Gommamon Digivolve to… Ikkakumon!" " Ikkakumon Digivolve to… Zudomon!"

" Love."

" Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon!" " Birdramon Digivolve to… Garudomon!"

" Rage." " Crest Power-up!"

" Friendship."

" Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to… Metalgarurumon!"

" Courage."

" Agumon Warp-Digivolve to… Wargreymon!" Suddenly, I felt whole again. Then I noticed we were back facing Apocalymon.

" We did it! We reassembled ourselves!" Izzy exclaimed.

" What? What is this?" Apocalymon trembled.

" You're facing the new-improved Digidestines!" Tai shouted.

" That's impossible! How did you Digivolve without you're crests?"

" Nothing's impossible, as long as you have your friends to help you!" Matt said.

" You said it, Matt, now, time to fight!" Tai ordered.

" Yeah!" We all charged at Apocalymon.

" Their doomed!" He said.

" Keep telling yourself that, mutant." I mocked.

" Death Claw!" the claws charged us and we destroyed them while we continued to charge the body.

" Stop hogging the fun!" I said. " Rage Ray!" I fired a split beam that destroyed two more claws.

" Virus Grenade!"

" Wing Blade!" " Horn Buster!"

" Now, go for the body!"

" Ice Wolf Claw!" " Terra Force!" " Rage Ray!" All the attacks hit Apocalymon's body, destroying the body, leaving the polyhedron.

" Do you think you're still so tough now?" Tai asked.

" Fools, you have not to begin to understand my power! You haven't seen my most powerful attack, Total Elimination!" the polyhedron began glowing. Abruptly, our Digivices shot out and created a field around the glowing sphere, and they blasted it into the horizon and imploded.

" What happened?"

" The blast was completely contained by our Digivices." Izzy explained.

" So that's it? We won?" I asked.

" We won!" I can't believe it. We did it! 

" We did it!" " Way to go, guys!" " Finally!" I powered down and ran to Sora. We both hugged tightly.

" We finally did it, Sora. We won." I said and pulled away. Our eyes locked. We leaned in closer and our lips touched. When we broke apart, everyone was looking at us.

" What are you looking at?" They all just burst out laughing. They aren't a bad group of kids.

" Hey! You did it! Remind me to call you the next time I have trouble with my landlord." Ogremon said as he approached along with the rest of the ally Digimon. A Dokulomon and Centuramon flew in.

" Sorry I'm late, I forgot to set my alarm clock." Geni said from the cockpit of the Dokulomon. " Is it over?"

" Yeah, it is. But what'll happen to the Digital World?" Tai asked.

" Just look down." Geni said. The Digital World was reformatting. A large island was completely reborn.

" It's File Island!" Mimi exclaimed.

" That's correct. The inscription stated that the island would be first, and from that, the waters and the land. And then they Digimon."

" Then let's get down there!" Tai yelled. We opened a hole in the sky and fell down to an outside nursery.

" It's Primary Village!" TK joyfully said.

" And its back to normal." Electmon observed.

" Looks like it's gonna rain." Joe said as thousands of Digieggs landed in the nursery. TK, Kari, and Electmon ran to help them.

" Hey, shouldn't we take a picture to commemorate this day?" Tai asked.

" Sure thing. I'll go get TK and Kari." Izzy said. We al gathered in a meadow and scrunched together. My hand brushed against Sora's, and she held on to mine and smiled.

" Say cheese." Andromon said as he put his optical sensors to take the picture, because none of us had a camera.

" Cheese!" We said, and right before he took the picture, the Digiegg that Kari was holding hatched, totally screwing up our picture. But we didn't mind.

A few minutes later, we were at a lake exchanging stories on what happened while we were apart. After a short discussion, we decided to stay in the Digital World, due to the fact that we have way too much time to waste. Our conversation was ended when Geni came in.

" I don't think that is possible, children. Do you see that eclipse?" Geni asked as he pointed at the sun, which was in the middle of an eclipse.

" Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

" There is something very important about this eclipse,"

" I know! You're not supposed to look directly into it!" Mimi exclaimed.

" That's true, but this eclipse can ruin your lives." Geni said, crushing our hopes.

" So this isn't an ordinary eclipse?" Izzy wondered.

" The shadow is the gate to your world, and I'm afraid it will only last for two more hours." Centuramon stated.

" No problem, we'll just wait till it opens up again." Matt offered.

" After all, we still have over a hundred years of summer vacation left!" Mimi pointed out.

" I'm afraid that when Apocalymon was destroyed, the flow of time between the two worlds became synchronized." Geni stated.

" Well, we still have four weeks left."

" No, you only have two hours, because once it's closed, it's closed forever." We all moaned. I liked this world. It has taught me a lot. The others went off to say their good-byes, Izzy and I helped Geni reconfigure a trolley. I was rewiring some panels, when I just had to ask Geni something.

" Geni? I was wondering where do I fit in? I mean, everyone has their Digimon and crests, and then there's just me."

" I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

" I mean, I know that the accident didn't enable me with a Digimon, but, the Crest of Rage? I thought crests represented something good, like love, or hope, or light."

" It's true all crests represent good things, even your own. Rage and anger are powerful tools, and either side can use it efficiently. So in a matter, your crest is the powerful of all of them, and you don't have to rely on a Digimon for safety, which is something the others lack."

" I guess so."

" Besides, we knew from the start that you'd make an efficient Digidestined, even if there is no Digimon to help guide you."

I thought about that as we finished the cable car, and everyone gathered around.

" Have you all finished saying your good-byes? You can take this trolley as long as you return it to San Francisco, where I borrowed it from." Geni told the others. Mimi was bawling her eyes out.

" Can't we have a little more time?" Sora asked.

" I'm sorry, but the gate waits for no one. What's the problem?"

" Palmon seems to have disappeared." Agumon informed.

" Why won't she say good-bye?" Mimi cried.

" Well, see you later, guys." I said to the Digimon. " Gonna miss you."

" We're gonna miss you, too, Sky. It's not often you meet a human with the powers of a Digimon." Agumon complimented. I shook everyone's hands, and Biyomon whispered to me:

" Take good care of Sora, Sky."

" I will. Good-bye, Biyomon." I said and hugged her.

" It's time. On the cable car everyone." Geni ordered.

" Well, this is it. What can I say?" Tai said.

" Try good-bye." Agumon shot back. We all loaded the trolley and took our seats. We all took one side and looked out the window at our friends. We all gave our final partings as the car started towards the gate. It's funny, a twist of fate brought me here, changed my life, and took me away a few days later. I will never forget this place, no matter what happens. Out of all the inconveniences and challenges, I've found a new way of life, new friends, and Sora. No doubt I'm gonna miss this place, but everyone's waiting back home, a home which I'm proud to call my own, even if it's a ratted out orphanage. I took Sora's hand as we passed through the gate, and I realized, this is the best moment of my life, and I wouldn't change one bit of it.

The End

Well, there you have it, the ending to one of the longest fan fics in this place. Any Reviews? Flames? Chocolate fudge sundaes? Please be honest in your reviews. I just took up about ten hours of your time, hearing back would be appreciated. takari-critic2001, signing off.


End file.
